


I Feel A Sin Coming On

by abconley16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluid Sexuality, M/M, Smut, demon hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abconley16/pseuds/abconley16
Summary: When searching for answers on Bulshar, Waverly manages to contact Dolls' ex fiance Langston Reed for help. The former Black Badge operative and her mysterious Scottish spy partner arrive in Purgatory looking for help with their own demon and closure for her failed relationship with the Deputy Marshall. Reed has been hailed as a expert on just about all things supernatural but she's also an excellent heart breaker in Xavier's eyes. The team is still reeling from Alice's departure and must put their pain aside to battle Sheriff Clootie. How in the world can Purgatory's Finest deal with secrets, demons, betrayals, and loss and still manage to defeat TWO evil beings? Oh and Jeremy finally has a love interest!





	1. Give Me a Break, Whatever That Means

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction I've ever written! Let me know what you guys think!

Chapter 1

  Xavier took a big gulp from his cold coffee and sighed. He needed a shower, a Denny’s grand slam, and at least a week of sleep. The watch on his arm unforgivingly read 5:37 AM. They had pulled another all nighter after their usual eight hour shifts. Thank god it was Saturday. 

 

The sound of papers being shuffled around and pens taping the tabletop filled the air of Black Badge’s office as stood for the first time in hours and looked around the room. Jeremy was practically sprawled out on the middle of the table hunched over a map of Purgatory with Madonna seeping through his headphones, and a brand new Optimus Prime mug glued to his hand. On the other side of the room, Waverly was sitting on the couch searching the web for any mention of Bulshar. Officer Haught with her head resting in Waverly’s lap was sorting through police reports that had been flagged for possible Revenant activity. 

 

In the month since Wynonna had sent baby Alice to be with Gus, Xavier had been desperately searching through old Black Badge contacts for anything that could bring the child home. A lack of Revenant activity since the death of the Stone Witch had pulled the team apart. 

 

Wynonna and Doc had retreated to the homestead to grieve for their daughter. Doc had been spending his time renovating and repairing the old barn. The oldest Earp had been seeking comfort in the bottom of a bottle leaving her in a constant drunken stupor. Poor Waverly had been ignoring Wynonna for weeks after learning she had known where their mother had been the whole time. Officer Haught had been trying to help the sisters mend their relationship to no avail. Jeremy was dedicating his time to Revenant tracking and had been noticeably saddened since Alice’s departure. The baby’s absence had left a hole in the dysfunctional family. 

 

Xavier turned his attention back to his research or rather lack of actual leads on their new foe. The hundreds of tips and leads they’d received in the last month had all been dead ends except one. A former agent had been using their clearance codes to procure research and reports with any mention of Wynonna and the Earp curse from agencies, departments, and universities across the world for two years. 

 

_ Reed, Langston _

 

He reluctantly entered the name into the many surveillance programs at Black Badge’s disposal. The programs scanned traffic cameras, atm cameras, credit card transactions, airport terminals, and various secret satellites commissioned to keep tabs on Black Badge agents to find a location on desired targets. 

 

He typed in the target’s name and felt the room start spinning. The name of woman that had broken his heart. The same woman he had almost married after his first tour in Afghanistan. All at once his chest felt like it was going to burst, and his mouth like he had tried to eat a handful of cotton balls. How could this happen to him? Perhaps the only chance at helping the woman he cared about meant talking to the only woman he’d ever loved. 

 

Xavier shot of his chair feeling as if he were watching his own body from afar. The force of his action sent his chair clammering to the floor startling his unsuspecting team. 

“Holy shit balls Dolls! What the hell is wrong with you? You’re going to give me a heart attack!” Waverly yelled as her reaction nearly tossed her girlfriend into the floor. The officer barely managed to steady herself with one foot stomping the tiles to support her weight. 

 

Jeremy on the other hand remained unfazed and kept his focus on his work. The realization that he was being watched snapped Dolls out of his state of shock and sent him straight into an embarrassed panic. Nicole slowly sat upright with her eyes glued to her boss as if he were a lizard human hybrid. Oh shit thats right he was a lizard human hybrid. 

 

“I didn’t mean to disturb anyone. I just got a little carried away I guess. None of my sources or leads are panning out. With Black Badge underground, operatives and agents are trying to lay low and responding to bulletins doesn’t exactly help.” Xavier replies. The words seem to calm the ladies down enough for them to return their attention to their work. He takes a deep breath hoping it will help him get his bearings. 

 

It almost works too until Jeremy clumsily  slides off the table pulling the map of Purgatory and his Revenant finding algorithm notes with him.

 

“I hate this! There have been no credible leads since the showdown with the witches. Wynonna hasn’t even touched Peacemaker in like three weeks. We can’t break this curse without her so why are we even trying to track down more Revenants.” Jeremy cries as he kicks a nearby file cabinet. The scientist had been working by Dolls’ side since Alice had been gone and had been his usual cheery self the whole time. The outburst had been a long time coming but none the less it still surprised Dolls to see the smaller man so worked up. 

 

Then again Dolls thought, the last couple of months had been hell on earth. Everyone was having a hard time coping with the recent events on top of working themselves to death for answers on Bulshar. The entire town could be in trouble if Bulshar, no when Bulshar came a knocking. 

 

“We all feel helpless Jeremy but there’s not a lot to do without knowing what the Cult of Bulsar is and if it’s a credible threat. Wynonna needs time to deal Jeremy but we’ll be back kicking Revenant ass in no time. We need to keep working so we can dive right in when Wynonna and Doc get back. I’ll make us a fresh pot of coffee and we’ll get you feeling better in no time.” Dolls replied making a swift move for the small kitchen. 

 

Dolls was lying to the only people he trusted with his life. Yes he had been and still was hunting for leads on Bulsar and anything to keep Alice safe in Purgatory. The supernatural had to have some kind of spell, ritual, or voodoo that would protect a baby until the Revenants were gone right? The thing was Xavier had gotten some information that could help but he wasn’t ready to dig into the disaster it would create. 

 

He fumbled with the coffee filters, grounds, and water as he tried to distract himself with the menial task. 

 

Two weeks ago he got a lead from his former Special Ops buddy Reggie from his time in Afghanistan who happened to be a computer genius. Someone was still active on former Black Badge servers. Whoever it was on the secret programs had been looking for information on the Earp heir. They had also been searching for more information in the Black Badge circle about Xavier himself. Finally Reggie had been able to hack into the culprits computer and get a name. It was Langston Reed all along. 

 

Xavier’s head was rattling off a mile a minute as he absentmindedly waited for the coffee pot to stop brewing. The life he had before the heir and Purgatory felt foreign to him. The life the military and Black Badge had helped him escape. He was a different man now.

 

He filled his mug quickly before stuffing a handful of sugar packets into his pocket and grabbing the whole pot. The caffeine would help them stay awake but he knew thoughts of Wynonna would hinder their focus. The solid door had be kicked open with a steel-toed boot as Dolls’ made it back into the his headquarters with full hands. 

 

The sight of Waverly staring at his open laptop almost sent him and the coffee spiraling into the floor thanks to a nervous misstep. “Earp what ya doing? I thought we talked about the whole personal space and clearance issues. My files and laptop are off limits.” Xavier spit out frantically as he set the pot down and snapped the computer closed. All eyes in the room turned to him with furrowed brows as the youngest Earp got up from the table. 

 

“I was trying to find a book with that fancy government issue media scanner thing so I wouldn’t have to request books from Butler County. Who’s Langston Reed? Does he have anything to do with Bulsar or the curse?” Waverly rambles excited at the possibility of actual leads. 

 

Fuck this is exactly what he wanted to avoid. 

 

“Agent Reed is on a short list of people I’m tracking down. She’s a leading expert of mythology, folklore, and ancient cultures, with degrees in Biology, Psychology, and Behavioral Analytics. Reed was flagged a couple of years ago for medical leave and has been off the grid since. It’s possible she doesn’t know anything we don’t at this point.” Xavier said softly, attempting to hide his discomfort. He wasn’t exactly lying to his team. He just wasn’t telling them the whole story. 

 

Waverly nodded and turned her attention to the coffee. The fresh pot ushered silence around the room as the group passed it around to each other. 

 

“I’m coming up empty with these reports. Nedley gave the okay to run background checks on the creepy firemen. We won’t have anything on them for at least a week.” Nicole says, filling the silence in the room. 

 

This coffee ain’t doing shit for their energy at this point. They’re all in yesterday’s clothes. No one has eaten anything but vending machine provisions since yesterday’s lunch break at Shorty’s. A break is damn sure long overdue. 

 

“Let’s call it a day. We won’t be any good to Wynonna if we die of exhaustion. Take the weekend and we’ll get back to it Monday. That’s an order Earp.” Xavier adds with a smile for Waverly. The tiny brunette blushed at the mention of her new nickname. It meant more to her than she’d let on to be apart of the fight to end the curse even if she wasn’t the heir.

 

Wynonna may be the heir but Waverly is the foundation of their team. Dolls knows they couldn’t handle the chaos of Purgatory without her big brain and bigger heart. That heart of hers was focused on her niece, her sister, Doc, and mending itself from Wynonna’s mother betrayal. He knew she’d be the one most hesitant to take a breather. 

 

Without protest the group gathered their jackets and headed for the door. Waverly and Nicole piled into her old death trap Jeep while Jeremy joined Dolls in his SUV. Both cars ended up at the homestead, a ritual that had begun the day Alice had been sent to Gus. Family needed to be together after all and no one wanted to be far from Wynonna‘s side. 

 

Without a word they stumbled through the stick snow piled outside the porch and pushed through the withering doorway. The doorway was cluttered with snow boots and scarves in no time as the heat from the fireplace welcomed their cold bodies. Lucky for them Wynonna had been conscious enough to keep a pretty decent fire going. 

 

The grumbling of empty stomachs echoed through the quiet house as the occupants quietly went their separate ways. Jeremy settled into his usual spot on the couch wrapped in his favorite Xena blanket. Nicole added firewood to the flames in the attempt to keep the warmth going while everyone passes out for the rest of the day. Xavier stands in the middle of the room and watches his friends disperse quietly. 

 

Wynonna had moved her room downstairs next to the living room to avoid the stairs when she was drunk undoubtedly. Since he had unofficially moved in, he had been sleeping on an old camping air mattress of Ward’s at the foot of the heir’s bed. No one had given his choice a second thought seeing it as purely a tactical decision on the former soldiers part. Dolls would obviously be the best choice to stop a possible intruder but he couldn’t stand to be away from Wynonna. He knew it was because he couldn’t stand to be any further from the woman.

 

The Deputy smiled as he caught a glimpse of a sleeping Wynonna under the mound of blankets on her bed. He could sleep knowing she was only feet away and safe. Removing his side arm from the holster, he slipped the weapon under his pillow before finally settling in. Sleep took over in no time. 

 

**Vancouver, BC, Canada Five years ago:**

_ Xavier was standing in doorway watching Langston pack her withered Army green duffel. The bag was worn out from the many trips she’d taken since enlisting. This trip was different. She wasn’t coming back. The rings he’d given her the night he asked her to be his wife felt like boulders in his hand as he watched her helplessly.  _

 

_ “Laney don’t do this. I’ll go to therapy, I’ll stop drinking, and we can take that vacation time you wanted. Please don’t do this to me, to us.” Xavier said softly fighting back tears.  _

 

_ Their loft suddenly felt the size of a shoebox as the blonde removed every trace of herself from the bedroom. Her chest heaved erratically as her sobs racked her smaller frame. The burning in her side no doubt from a ripped stitch in her abdominal wound was nothing compared to the feeling of the heart breaking inside her chest.  _

 

_ “I can’t do this anymore Xavier. I look at you and all I see is what we could have had. We both know you blame me and the worst part is I agree with you. I love you but I can’t be reminded of that day, of what I did for the rest of my life by you. I hate myself enough for the both of us I promise.” She’s crying again and soon the front of her shirt is stained with her blood.  _

 

_ On instinct, he reaches for her only to have her pull away. The movement sends Dolls stumbling back obviously hurt. For a moment, neither of them move as the pain in the room soaks their awkward silence. Langston tosses her house key onto the bed then turns and steps around him. The sound of the front door closing breaks him and he collapses into the floor unable to conceal his grief.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Waverly Earp, You Crafty Fox!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly decides to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little shorter than the first. Hope you like it!

Chapter 2:  
Waverly watches in amazement as Nicole pulls on her pajama pants abs fully displayed by her sports bra. Instead of eating they decided a quick shower and a warm bed were their priorities. Snuggled up with three comforters in Nicole’s old Academy shirt, sans underwear of course, the littlest Earp watched her girlfriend slide into bed with a smirk painted on her lips. 

Nicole rolled over to find her propped up with one elbow eyeing her like a piece of meat. “Babe you feeling okay over there? Do I need to arrest you for the indecent things you make me want to do when you look at me that Ms. Earp?” Nicole whispers as she pulls Waverly’s face down until their lips meet. 

The kiss is slow and passionate as Waverly moves to straddle the redhead’s hips. When Nicole’s warm hands find Waverly’s breast free under the old shirt she totally has a newfound appreciation for, the brunette moans into the officer’s mouth. The warmth of Waverly’s skin against hers creates an aching heat deep in Nicole’s stomach. Damn she was addicted to Waverly’s skin, her touch, the feel of her body in Nicole’s arms. 

Waverly pulls back quickly summoning a moan of displeasure from the cop still trapped under her naked body. “We should really sleep before we get carried away. God you feel so good underneath me but the walls are thin and I can’t promise I can be quiet. Dolls will kill us if we wake anyone up.” Waverly whispers moving to lay beside her lover on the bed. 

Fuck Nicole thinks as she feels her hormones make her center swell. She knows Waverly’s right. It’s too quiet in the house with everyone asleep and they aren’t exactly the best at quiet orgasms. She rolls over to spoon her favorite Earp and plants a quick kiss on her forehead. “You’re right Babe but we are finishing this tomorrow. Goodnight Waves.” Nicole snuggles into a mess of brown hair and wraps her leg around Waverly’s bare leg. 

She waits until Nicole’s breathing has slowed to an even pace to slide off the bed. Grabbing her phone, she creeps across the old hardwood to reach the bedroom door. Thankfully the hallway light is off as she pushes the door open with a deep breath in. Waverly sucks in nervous breath as she hears Nicole stir only to find the woman simply turned over on her stomach.

Waverly creeps down the stairs not bothering with a light. Every surface of this house has been committed to her memories which have become way more positive since Wynonna’s return. At the bottom of the stairs the light of the fireplace illuminates the living room enough for her to see Jeremy peacefully drooling on his Zelda pillow. A mound of blankets snoring a lot like Wynonna shifts revealing a bottle of whiskey still clutched in the heir’s hand. Dolls is tossing and turning at the foot of Wy’s bed one hand still firmly on his glock. This was the family Waverly had never imagined she’d have. The gorgeous woman asleep in her bed, the eccentric scientist drooling all over her loveseat, Ninja Warrior/Teddy Bear Dolls, whiskey-obsessed, ass kicking Wynonna, and last but not least, the real Doc Holliday asleep in the barn, were the family she’d always needed. 

Sneaking past the sleeping bodies, she made her way into the dining room that doubled as a makeshift BBD home office. Dolls’ laptop was still open and to her surprise unlocked! She wanted that damn Hungarian translation textbook before she got gray hair! Clicking on the minimized Chrome icon, she found the screen directed to Xavier’s inbox. 

(6:24 AM)   
Reginald Shaver: Found an old contact from Reed’s days in the FBI. Waiting for confirmation she’s made contact within the last week. 

(6:47 AM)   
Reginald Shaver: Walter Grant said she seemed spooked. She was rattling on about some cult and said she needed his help deciphering some old book. Gave him the number to a burner. Shaking him down for the digits now. 

Waverly checked the clock on the computer frantically. 7:18 AM The messages were recent. 

Something about the way Dolls had acted when she asked him about the lead made her weary. He didn’t know the woman would have bad news did he? There’s no way the man that had saved her life more than once and dedicated his time to help the family curse would hold back information. Could he? Waverly hated that she was starting to doubt the man she trusted almost if not more than her own sister. 

(7:22 AM)  
Reginald Shaver: Grant sang like a canary 1-773-367-0621 only good for next four hours or so good luck Xavier

Waverly knew Dolls wouldn’t be happy when he woke up and realized that she had read his emails. Then again the emails wouldn’t matter when he found out about what she was about to do. To stop herself from chickening out, she grabbed her phone and typed out a message to the mystery woman. 

(7:26 AM)   
Waverly Earp: 51.6608° N, 114.1365° W

The coordinates to Purgatory were the only thing she could think of that wouldn’t give away the fact that Xavier didn’t write the message to lure her into town. Surely the agent of a secret alien hunting government agency could decipher the message. Satisfied with her rogue investigating, Waverly closed the computer and quietly returned it to the case. Tip toeing back up the stairs, she climbed back in bed next her oblivious girlfriend. There was something undeniably adorable about the way the officer rolled right over and put her arm around Waverly as soon she laid down. The cracking of the fire downstairs and Nicole’s breathing lulled the younger woman to sleep.


	3. About A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langston, her colleague and best friend Everard "Mac" Maclay, and plenty of baggage show up in Purgatory and shit gets real.

Chapter 3:   
Somewhere above Purgatory (11:32 AM) 

Langston Reed sighed as she took another sip of her whiskey neat. Usually she didn’t drink before five in the afternoon but today was different. After searching for nearly a year, she had finally found the one person who could help her end Asmodeus for good. Her ex Xavier. 

Langston wondered if he would even recognize her after so many years. The once long and luscious blonde hair she had been so meticulous with was now short and dyed a soft amber. The stress of the last few years had added dark circles under her blue eyes that were practically the size of small dogs. 

Her once one hundred a fifteen pound five foot and a quarter frame had been hardened with rigorous training. She had once relied heavily on her intellect avoiding the field as much as possible. Thanks to back breaking exercises she was now a force to be reckoned with. Her newfound strength and confidence was not however, Xavier Dolls-proof. 

They had meet in Afghanistan during his first tour. Langston was working with Homeland Security at the time to hunt down a vicious group of terrorist that dabbled in serial murder as a hobby. The young Marine had caught her off guard with his dedication to his job and skills on the battlefield. 

When the mission was complete, Langston returned to Chicago while Dolls had to finish out another seven months. They began writing letters just to pass the time at first until they both realized they cared for one another. 

Xavier had returned from his tour and moved to Chicago much to the concern of her family. There’s nothing quite like getting to know someone in the middle of a warzone. They were inseparable in a matter of months. 

The couple moved in together after a year and began planning a future she never imagined she would have. Their plans were wrecked one September day when she was hit with bone crushing pain in her abdomen. Everything had died that day. 

Wiping a tear from her eye, Langston tossed back the remainder of her drink. No matter how long ago the pain of that day was still fresh. The screech of the plane’s intercom system activating jarred the woman from her thoughts. 

“We’ll be landing in less than ten minutes Ms. Reed. Please take your seats and buckle up it’s going to be rocky.” The pilot’s voice boomed filling the plane with his thick southern accent. She’d never been able to get Jay to tell her where he was from. In the five years he’d been flying her to and from he’d barely mentioned his life outside of being a pilot. 

“Are you sure you’re up to this Laney? I get that you’re invested in this but I can take the ropes on this one. Five years is an awful long time and it was rather messy between you an ole Xavier back then.” Mac offered as he buckled his seatbelt. Sitting across from Langston, the Scotsman looked like a runway model. Thick red curls carefully clipped and manicured framed a set of emerald eyes with a just a hint of mischief behind them and chiseled cheekbones. Everard Torrance Hackett Abernathy Maclay or “Mac” as the former MI9 operative preferred to be called had been by her side for nearly a decade. Mac knew her better than almost anyone. 

Fresh out of the military, Langston had run into trouble while tracking down a lead on a chemical weapon sale in Chechnya. Mac was undercover with Interpol at the time as a potential buyer and managed to save her from a rather nasty gunfight. The two had been friends ever since. 

“It’s not about him Mac. I’m going this for Emma and her son. I made a promise that I would bring down this Cult. Xavier and his team are the best chance we have.” She replied looking into Mac’s eyes. The Scot met her gaze and nodded in reluctant agreement. There was no way in hell he could change her mind. 

The duo had been seeking information from a Dark Arts and Occults professor in Chicago when she received a message on her burner phone from an unknown number. It didn’t take rocket science for the woman to figure out the message’s contents were the coordinates to Purgatory. The same Purgatory Lucado had sent Xavier to before shit hit the fan and Black Badge had disintegrated. 

The plane began its descent and Langston’s nerves started to unravel. Alcohol had been really dumb idea on her part. Landing smoothly in a field just outside the city limits, Langston and Mac gathered their bags and excited the aircraft slowly. They knew one hell of a shitshow awaited them in the Ghost River Triangle. 

A burly man in his dress blues was waiting for the Agents with an old pickup by his side. As she got closer, Langston could see the man’s name tag and badge. Sheriff Randy Nedley 

Mac must have noticed the uniform and badge too because as soon as he was close enough to shake the Sheriff’s hand he shot Reed a disapproving look. Her partner definitely knew she hadn’t exactly been truthful to the local seeing as he was greeting them as if they had probable cause to be there. 

“Agent Reed and Mr. Maclay it's a pleasure to meet you I’m Sheriff Nedley. I gotta say having y’all two and Deputy Dolls helping look after this town of mine sure makes me sleep a little easier at night. Although our cow tipping and underage drinking’s probably not as exciting as being the law in the big city.” Nedley greeted the strangers with a polite laugh. 

The text message from Xavier had pushed the duo to reach out to local authorities. A big part of keeping Black Badge business under the radar was covering your bases and making illegitimate aspects of the missions appear somewhat legitimate. 

Mac’s specialty happened to be smooth talking marks and just about anything with a heartbeat. The trip to Purgatory had been last minute but Mac’s cover was still somehow flawless. All it took to get an official invite and cooperation from the local Police was Mac’s offer to work side by side with the officer on Dolls’ team. Nedley’s protege as he had referred to one Officer Haught as, was clearly his choice as his predecessor. 

“The pleasure is all ours Sheriff. Xavier has mentioned what a strong and capable cop you are. We’re honored to work with the likes of Purgatory’s finest.” Mac drawled with a slightly thicker Scottish accent than usual. Langston could barely refrain from rolling her eyes at her friend’s obvious “brown nosing”. 

Once the pleasantries and awkward handshakes were out of the way, the trio pilled into the older man’s truck and set out for the station. A matter of minutes and a sea of empty fields later, and the truck had finally reached its destination. The newcomers quickly took in the main strip of the town and spotted the only hotel in sight. Damn this place was small. 

“I’ll leave y’all to settle in over at the hotel. Penny’s expecting y’all so don’t bother worry about a reservation. I took the liberty of getting y’all some rooms on account of y’all making it out here so quick. Dolls will surely be happy to have the extra help. You know where to find me if you have any trouble.” The man tipped his Stetson and entered the station before either Reed or Mac could reply. 

Crossing the square quietly, the team entered the small hotel quickly. Mac was on a mission to nap and find some decent food, while Langston was in need of some time to gather herself before she sought out Xavier. 

A short woman with streaks of gray peppering long strawberry blonde hair greeted them at the front desk and ushered them upstairs eagerly. It wasn’t everyday Purgatory had hotshot government officials visit let alone two at once. Penny showed them to the first room on the third floor with one bed. “The Sheriff said y’all were partners so I thought the Sweetheart Suite would be good fit for you. Is this okay Mrs. Reed?” The small woman asked clearly noticing the reaction the sight of the single bed produced. Hell Langston wasn’t shy about sleeping in the same bed as Mac but damn he was messy. 

“No ma’am it’s perfectly alright but please call me Langston. My colleague Mac and I will be just fine sharing a bed.” Langston was too tired to disagree. As long as there was a bed she didn’t give a damn who was in it. Finally excusing herself after rambling about the town’s charm, Penny left the friends to rest. 

Langston set her bag on the small table in the room and sat on the bed to pull of her boots. She threw herself back on the bed and watched sleepily as Mac unpacked his toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom. The sound of the shower switching on was the last thing she heard as exhaustion sucked her in. 

Mac was snoring again and fuck she had to pee. Langston’s head was groggy and the rest of her felt like it was made of solid rock. The clock on the bedside table read an unforgiving 4:08 PM. Shit she had wasted three hours! She rushed into the bathroom barely missing the mess of wet towels Mac had left in the floor. Ugh men. 

Langston scratched out a quick note and laid it next to a passed out Mac’s head. She grabbed her keys, slipped on her boots, and holstered her side arm without making a sound. The last thing she needed was a cranky Scotsman yelling about his interrupted beauty rest. 

The cool October air was crisp against her skin as she headed towards the local bar. One good thing about Penny’s verbal diarrhea, Reed knew where to find some booze. A stiff drink or two and she’d be ready to face Xavier. 

Pushing through the old wooden door, she found herself the center of attention. The old bar was filled with locals who could clearly tell she wasn’t from Purgatory. A tiny brunette behind the bar gave a polite smile as the Agent took her place on one of the only stools empty stools. “I haven't seen you around before. I’m Waverly Earp, can I get you something to drink or eat?” The woman asked with a light of cheeriness that caught Langston off guard. 

Two whiskey neats later, the newcomer was laughing at her new acquaintance’s stories of local drunken madness. Waverly had talked her into trying the bar’s Wild Wyatt burger that had turned out to be two burger patties, a spoon full of chili, and a pile of onion tanglers to top it off. The burger was no match for tipsy Langston’s appetite and was devoured in minutes along with an order of fries. 

“I cannot tell you how bad I needed that meal. You have a great place here Waverly.”Langston added with a laugh as she downed her third whisky. The booze hadn’t been the best decision but the mound of food in her stomach would help keep her somewhat sober. 

“Thank you! It’s not everyday we get visitors here in Purgatory. Are you here for the Wyatt Earp experience?” The bartender’s smile swallowed up her face. Without another word, the Earp leaned into the bar and reached for Langston’s empty glass. The agent slapped her hand on top of the glassware preventing the liquor from entering the cup. 

“I’m actually here for work so I think I better get a cup of coffee. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.” The sound of the double doors swinging open grabbed the attention of the crowded bar. A smiling Mac waddled in and flashed his smile to the room as he took a seat next to Langston. Hell he’d managed to charm an entire fucking town just by entering the room. 

“Look love next time you decide to go solo you could at least leave me a map. What’s the four-one-one on this quaint establishment lass?”Mac exclaimed, flashing his smile at Waverly Earp. The young woman blushed and handed Mac a menu. Langston couldn’t help but notice the woman kept her eyes on the new stranger as she grabbed a mug of coffee. 

The coffee was stronger than Langston preferred but it was a hell of a good things considering the amount of alcohol she’d had. “Mac you could’ve called my phone if you were lost. And Miss Earp my friend here will have a Wild Wyatt and a side of fries. I apologize in advance for anything he does or says before he eats.” Despite the coffee being warm, Reed chugs it and breathes in deeply. She could practically hear Mac rolls his eyes as he thanked the woman and requested a bourbon on the rocks. 

Mac watches quietly as his dear friend stares into her empty coffee mug. The stress of seeing her former love is really eating away at her. He’s never doubted that Langston is strong and beyond capable of taking care of herself but in the last few years she’s changed. The light behind her eyes has faded ever since she was diagnosed with endometriosis. 

During an investigation into strange disappearances in Louisiana just over five years before, Langston had been overcome with excruciating abdominal pain and heavy vaginal bleeding. A panicked Mac had rushed her to the nearest Black Badge medical facility and waited by her side for two days. The pain in her stomach had been caused by a miscarriage of a baby his friend hadn’t even know she was carrying. 

Langston wouldn’t admit it but she blamed herself for the loss of her and Xavier’s unborn child. Mac couldn’t believe Xavier had let the woman he was supposed to marry just walk away to deal with her illness and trauma alone. Mac had been watching after her ever since. 

For years he spent every moment he could spare researching treatments and procedures that could help his partner. In late 2015, and experimental device from a medical lab in Turkey became available for pain management. The small device worked like an insulin pump and helped regulate the hormones in Langston’s blood that helped relieve her pain. Attaching to her pelvis with pins and screws, the device administered the medication directly into her uterus. 

“Hey love don’t look so damn blue. We’ll make it through this lass. Xavier will be fine once he knows the truth and besides if he's not I’ll kick his arse for you.” Mac patted Reed’s back and pulled her in for a tight hug. The only person he’d ever let himself truly love was Langston Reed. 

Over the years he’d been asked by way too many people if they were a couple. Truth be told he wouldn’t let himself even dream of a world where they were more than friends. He’d been in plenty of romantic relationships in his thirty years on earth with men and women but Langston was off limits. 

“Thank you Mac for being you. I couldn’t make it without you. I should head over to the station. I’ll see you there in a few. Don’t do anything or anyone that I wouldn’t do okay?”She kissed Mac’s head as she stood and tossed a couple twenty dollar bills on the counter for her meal. It was time to get to work. 

The walk to the station was quiet. Langston’s heart sped up as she reached the Purgatory Police Department’s door a few minutes later. A deep breath for the nerves gave her the chance to calm down before she entered. The department was practically empty except for a single officer stationed at the front desk. The woman’s bright red hair and warm smile stood out as Langston reached the desk. 

“Hello I’m Officer Haught what can I do for you today? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” Officer Haught stuck her hand out quickly and shook Langston’s hand eagerly. Damn everyone in this town could tell she was an outsider. 

Flashing her badge, Langston introduced herself quickly but politely. The name the officer gave her had been in the file Mac compiled of Xavier’s new team. Officer Haught was working with Black Badge and Xavier in some capacity. Before she could explain her visit to Purgatory, the door behind Officer Haught opened up and Langston found herself looking right at Xavier Dolls.

He was leaning in awful close to a donut wielding brunette laughing as if she’d told the world’s funniest joke. Langston hadn’t realized how much she’d missed that laugh. The sight of the man she had almost married so friendly with someone else made her strangely annoyed. Dolls almost jumped when he found his ex standing in the middle of Purgatory Police Department. 

“Langston what the hell are you doing here?” Xavier spat annoyed. There was no fucking way he had sent that message to get her here. Langston had really fucked up this time.


	4. I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the only way to end Bulshar is to fight another demon with your ex fiance, the woman you have feelings for who just had someone's baby, and said ex's assassin best friend that hates you? Xavier Doll's life just got a hell of a lot crazier.

No one spoke as they looked each other up and down. The years had been kind to Xavier she thought as she took in his new appearance. He’d never been very scrawny but since she had last seen him he’d gained quite a bit of muscle. The thick curls on the top of his head were far from the buzz cut she had grown used to. He was far from the man she’d known. 

“Is there somewhere we can speak in private? We should talk Xavier.” Langston broke the silence in an attempt to get some privacy. All eyes were on the Deputy Marshall and Reed. The things they both needed to say were in no need of an audience.

“Yeah ugh follow me. Officer Haught no disturbances please and Earp check with Jeremy and see what the Revenant formula came up with today.” Xavier snapped out of his shock and stumbled into his office. Without a word, he pulled the door and the shades closed before settling into his chair. He looked pissed not that she thought he’d be throwing a fucking parade but damn he was cold. She took a seat across from him and waited nervously for him to blow up on her. 

“I’m here about Asmodeus. I need you and your team’s help. When I got your message I thought maybe we could just set aside all the bullshit and end this bastard for good.” She was angrier than she expected. Having him in front of her was harder than she wanted to admit. 

“So you show up after all these years and want my help? I don’t know about any message but I do know you’ve been digging for information on me for the last two years. Why should I trust you Reed.” Xavier was starting to let his frustrations show. The tone of his voice has hardened and he was no longer smiling. 

“You and I both know you’ve been MIA for the last three years. By the time I found you, Lucado had stuck you here to babysit the Earp heir. I’m not here to apologize for leaving when you clearly didn’t want to me stay. You left me long before I left you in Vancouver.” Langston had had enough of this spiteful dickhead routine Xavier was trying to pull off. 

Xavier opened his mouth to reply but the sound of shouting jerked his attention to the station’s front desk. He and Langston bursts out from the Black Badge office with their weapons drawn on reflex. The commotion turned out to be none other than Wynonna Earp and Everard Maclay cackling like someone told the world’s best joke. Of course Langston brought Maclay. 

The Scotsman looked older than Xavier remembered a fact that only emphasized how long he and Langston had been apart. When Maclay noticed Xavier holstering his weapon, he pulled away from the counter to stand chest to chest with the Deputy Marshall.

“Maclay it’s been awhile. You haven’t lost your charm I see.” Xavier barely finished speaking before Maclay knocked him in the jaw with a punch. The entire room went silent as the sound of the Scot’s hit echoed through the concrete walls of Purgatory Police Department. 

The hit sent Dolls stumbling back while Wynonna and Langston pushed themselves between the men. Officer Haught stayed seated unable to do anything but gawk at the two six foot men. Shit was getting weird. 

“I’ve waited five years to do that lad. Call it even I suppose?” Maclay spat with enough salt to rival the ocean. The silence in the room was deafening as all eyes flashed between Dolls and Maclay. 

The sound of Waverly Earp’s beloved boots hitting the linoleum pulled everyone’s attention to her as she entered the room. Picking up on the tension in the room, Waverly slowed and stood beside Nicole. “Hey guys what’s going on? Where’s Jeremy at?” Waverly said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood. 

Incoherent mumbles from all most everyone in the room followed as Wynonna dismissed herself to grab ice for Dolls’ face. Dolls moved to the far side of the room while Maclay stayed next to the desk. Langston didn’t move as if her body being between the men would prevent another meltdown. 

“Why hello Miss Waverly it’s nice to see you again. And my fellow fire head here must be the bonnie lass you were raving about at the pub. You two make a very lovely couple.” Maclay offered in his thicker than usual accent. The compliment made Nicole and Waverly blush a bright red that rivaled the Scot’s own mane. 

Of course he’s already managed to work his magic on Xavier’s whole team he thought angrily. Stupid accent and stupid handsome face. 

Wynonna sauntered back in from the break room with a plastic bag of ice and tossed it at her boss. Pleasantries were fucking over now. “So don’t get me wrong here but what the fuck are you guys going here. I thought Black Badge had like imploded with Lucado’s bitchy head.” The heir added explosion sound effects as she spoke drawing eye rolls and disapproving looks from all around the room. 

The sound of running and Jeremy hurriedly apologizing shot through the room as he rushed in with a stack of old books. “Waverly the Hungarian and Greek spellbooks you ordered on Dolls’ Amazon Prime account are in! They even sent you a Redbull but I chugged it for breakfast. Oh there’s strangers. I ugh will just get back to my research. Oh my Albert Einstein it’s Langston Reed. I can’t believe I’m meeting THE Langston Reed. I’m a huge fan! The way you took down that Russian human trafficker in twenty twelve was legendary!” Jeremy all but throws the books into Waverly’s arms before rushing to shake Reed’s hand. 

After properly introducing himself to his hero and Maclay, Jeremy is banished to continue his research in the office. Nicole can’t help but notice Maclay checking out the wired scientist as he disappears into Black Badge. Someone seems to have a thing for ole Jeremy. 

“Look now that all of that’s out of the way can we get down to business? We’ve come all this way after all to end this Bulshar character anyway. Frankly Xavier, you need us as much as we need you. The demon Bulshar Clootie is rumored to be in cahoots with none other than the King of Hell himself Asmodeus. ” Maclay sighed dramatically and stuck out a hand towards Xavier who reluctantly accepts. 

“I haven’t exactly agreed to help you guys. My team and I will have to see if your information is of any use to our investigation into the Cult of Bulshar. We’ve got our hands pretty full here with the Revenants though.” Xavier was cold and detached as he spoke. His gaze was fixed on Maclay as he spoke. There was obviously something other than work in mix and Nicole wasn’t the only one who noticed. 

“Why don’t we share information and see if it would even be worth collaborating. If there’s no difference information then there’s no reason to work together right? I can let you have a look at my copy of our research if that’s okay with Dolls of course.” Waverly smiled shyly hoping her offer hadn’t pissed off her boss. Being a part of Black Badge was the only fulfilling work she had. 

“She’s got a point Xavier. Mac and I are only interested in bringing down this son of a bitch. We’ll cooperate fully and we can provide outside resources Purgatory can’t offer.” Langston pleaded hoping he’d give in. Purgatory was a nice little town but it was clear their law enforcement lacked the technology and manpower Mac and Langston’s partnership could provide. 

“Dolls we have to do something. Widow Mercedes was pretty clear we’ve got one hell of a shitshow coming our way.” Wynonna spoke up moving to look Xavier in the eye. Alice might be gone but Wynonna trusted Gus to keep her safer than the baby could be in Purgatory. Once Bulshar was gone the team could focus on the remaining Revenants and bring Alice home. 

“It’s not like we’re debating a lunch order here. We’re talking about taking on some supernatural demon that may not even be killable. I think we should talk this over as a team. We all have skin in the game.” Nicole stood up as she spoke, almost towering over Langston completely. 

The officer looked around at her coworkers and girlfriend waiting for a reaction. Wynonna was clearly not in a good place after Alice and the whole group was dealing with their own feelings about the baby’s absence. Nicole knew Waverly especially was hurting but the brunette was dedicated to do the right thing. Her girlfriend would surely choose to fight for the innocent people Bulshar would endanger. 

“We’re going to grab some coffee and give you guys a chance to talk. Here’s the drive with all of the information we were able to dig up on Bulshar. If you guys decide to work with us we’ll give you a full brief.” Mac dug in the pocket of his jeans and handed a small flash drive to Waverly. He nodded at her slowly and followed Langston into the small break room. 

Waverly tried to hide her satisfaction that Mac had given her the drive as the team entered the office and sat at the table. Nicole and Waverly chose the empty seats next an oblivious Jeremy while Wynonna sat across from them with her feet kicked up on the table. Dolls stood in front of the door pacing back and forth while the group watched him quietly. The Deputy’s movements were distracting enough to pull Jeremy’s attention from his Revenant locating. 

“I know things have been hard lately but we’re a team and you guys are the closest thing to family I have. We all know Bulshar or Sheriff Clootie or whatever you want to call the bastard is coming. Langston has never been wrong about demons and creatures. If she thinks Asmodeus is our best chance at ending Bulshar then we should think about it. I will not force you to stay and fight. No matter what you chose I want you to make the decision for yourself. For what its worth, there’s no other team I’d want behind me than the one sitting right here. That includes Doc too.” Dolls stops pacing as he speaks and stands at the head of the table. He wouldn’t blame them for bailing now after the hell they’ve endured the last two years. He knows that there’s only so much death and chaos a person can take. He also knows he has some of the strongest people he’s ever known right in front of him. 

Waverly twirls Mac’s flash drive as she listens to Dolls pour his heart out. She knows he’ll fight even if everyone else backs out and she can’t stand to leave him to battle a demon all alone. She can’t leave him like Wynonna left her all those years ago. The people sitting around her are the only family she’s known aside from Doc, Gus, and Curtis. Waverly Earp might not be an Earp but she’s sure as hell going to fight like one. 

“I’m in. We have to at least try. If this is what it takes to keep people safe then we do it. For Alice and Gus and even Nedley. Someone has to fight this shiticket Clootie and we already have a demon ending gun and a lizard man!” Waverly and Dolls make eye contact as she speaks. They both nod in unison eliciting an eye roll from Wynonna. 

“How do we know we can trust knockoff Scully and Mulder out there? For all we know they could be the same wackos that locked you up on Lucado’s order. Going to war against Demon Clootie is going blow as it is but worrying about whether or not those X File wannabees are going to screw us sideways adds even more bullshit to the pile.” Wynonna snears. She waits for Nicole to speak up finally knowing the cop will have her back in this debate. 

“Wynonna’s right how do we know they’re being upfront with us? It seems a little odd that a former Black Badge operative just appears in Purgatory after the whole organization disappeared into thin air. I think we need to be careful with this.” Nicole says watching from the corner of her eye as Waverly gives her an annoyed looked. Great now she’d managed to piss of her girlfriend because of safety concerns. 

“Dolls and Langston Reed were like totally engaged once. I think he’s way past vetting am I right. Sorry I just mean that Dolls wouldn’t have given us the chance to talk this through if he didn’t think it was a good idea.” Jeremy blushed as he realized he was rambling for the hundredth time. 

Wynonna spit out a mouthful of hot coffee at Jeremy’s revelation. Waverly and Nicole just sat speechless unable to fathom what the nerdy scientist had just said. Dolls on the other hand was visibly furious. Nicole totally knew there was some weird energy between the mystery agent and Dolls but damn she didn’t expect it to be an engagement. 

“Thank you for that Jeremy. I was waiting for the right time to divulge that piece of information. It’s true we were in a relationships that ended five years ago. I didn’t want that to cloud your judgement.” Xavier knew it was too late to convince them to remain neutral. There was a reason he kept his life before the Earps under wraps. 

Wynonna grabbed a handful of old takeout napkins from the middle of the table and began wiping up her mouth coffee. Waverly knew by the way her sister was tediously mopping up the puddle that the heir was caught of guard. Damn Wynonna and her weird love triangle with two century old Doc and lizard man Dolls. 

“This just keeps getting better and better. Look no matter what we do Doc needs to know what’s going on. He’s a part of this team too. Can we take the rest of the day to decide?” Waverly’s question turned everyone to Dolls for an answer. The man looked the four them over once before nodding slowly. 

“Okay you all have until six tomorrow night to decide what you want to do. I’ll talk to Doc and remember this is your choice. Get out of here for the night.” Dolls caved suddenly realizing how tired he was. Damn he needed to talk to Wynonna and Langston before things got ugly. 

While Waverly, Nicole, and Jeremy eagerly packed up and shuffled out of the office for the night, Wynonna and Dolls didn’t move a muscle. The heir took a big sip of coffee and quietly watched her boss take a seat next to her. Then again, Xavier had been more than just her boss for some time now. 

“Look Earp I didn’t mean for you to find out about Laney like this.” Xavier was cut off before he could even finish his apology. Wynonna gulped down the rest of her coffee and stood up abruptly. Things between them had been fifty shades of awkward since they kissed at the Poker Spectacular or better known as the town wide poisoning. 

“Don’t you have nothing to explain. We weren’t together and we’re still not together. Just don’t give me that “I didn’t know how to bring it up” bullshit. Two years and you pull a Nicole and bring your ex here out of nowhere. Yeah I might be a mess but at least I’m up front about my bullshit Dolls.” Wynonna was pissed. 

“I knew Langston could help but I wasn’t planning on bringing her here for this case. You have my word I was looking into her to see if it would be worth it to bring her and the baggage that comes with her to Purgatory. I swear to you Wynonna I did not know she was coming. She must have had eyes on me and found out I was looking into her. “ 

“Dolls this team trusts you with our lives. You better be sure this fight is worth it before you let Waverly follow you into whatever storm old man Clootie is cooking up. Her, Nicole, Jeremy, and even Doc’s stale cowboy ass would do anything for you. You better hope dying stays off that long ass list.” Wynonna replies quietly as she stomps off and slams the door behind her. 

Xavier stayed seated at the empty table not wanting to deal with the mess that waited for him behind the closed door. Five years of pent up anger and resentment was bubbling to surface of his mind. Langston had no right to show up after all this time needing his help. She damn sure had no right to rip open his old wounds. 

The sound of the door opening startled the Deputy Marshall as Langston somberly entered the room. She walked around to the side of the table opposite of Xavier and sat down. It was time for them to talk. It was time for them to get closure. 

“Langston I know this is five years too late but I’m so sorry.” Tears filled both of their eyes as the words left his lips. 

“What? Why are you sorry?” 

“For leaving you for Afghanistan when you needed me. For blaming you when he died. I know it wasn’t your fault.” Xavier was crying. He couldn’t hold back the tears for his son. The son that they had both lost nearly six years ago.


	5. All In

  
Nicole juggled her takeout order in one hand and her house keys in the other as she climbed the steps to her porch. It was barely after six o’clock when she and Waverly made it back to her place to mull over Dolls’ speech. After bailing from the impromptu Black Badge staff meeting, Waverly had handed off Agent Reed’s colleague’s thumb drive to Jeremy in the hopes that he would be able to make sense of its contents. While Waverly grabbed her coat, Nicole noticed that Jeremy and Maclay had gotten awful friendly. The men were exuding sexual tension as they made plans to meet up at the homestead and set up an unofficial command center for the night.

The house was warm thanks to Nicole’s beloved central heat and air when they rushed in from the cold. The women quickly pulled off their coats and winter boots and sat on the couch with their dinner. Nicole didn’t even bother with grabbing real plates from the kitchen as she and Waverly immediately dug into their meals. One cheeseburger meal with no pickles and extra fries for Nicole, and a rather large serving of meatloaf and mashed potatoes for Waverly were devoured in minutes.

“Waves there’s something I need to tell you. I don’t want to upset you especially after Alice, Wynonna and your mom, and Shae. Not long after Alice left Dolls gave me dossier on the Cult of Bulshar and asked me to help him look into it.” Nicole hesitated as she spoke. Keeping things from Waverly was the last thing the ginger wanted to do. Waverly Earp was small but she was far from helpless.

Waverly got up from her spot on the couch and walked to the other side of the room. The brunette’s furrowed eyebrows were the only indication that Nicole had pissed her off. The cop watched nervously as her girlfriend squinted at the floor still not speaking a word.

“It’s my fault Dolls’ ex is here! I sent her a message pretending to be Dolls!"

Nicole’s eyes widened in pure shock at the Earp’s admission. Holy shit she thought. No wonder Waverly had been looking like a kid who got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar for the last hour! She was guilty!

“Well okay Babe. This whole honesty is the best policy rule you came up with isn’t so bad after all. Dolls is going to be pissed when he finds out you brought her here but he’ll forgive you. You have a way of soliciting forgiveness Miss Earp.” Nicole was on her feet in front her lover as she spoke. Cupping Waverly’s face in her hands, she pulled their lips together gently.

The kiss was slow and passionate at first until the memory of this morning’s encounter at the homestead popped into the cop’s mind. Lips moved hungrily against each other as if the whole world depended on their embrace. Woozy with lust, Waverly pulled away suddenly illicitting a moan of displeasure from Nicole’s mouth.

The seductive smile on her lips grew exponentially as Waverly lead Nicole up the stairs with one finger hooked on the front of her jeans. A small hand navigated the waistband on the jeans that suddenly felt way too restrictive on Haught’s body until they reached the bedroom.

Nicole pulled off her own shirt as she watched Waverly shed her own off the shoulder blouse and shorts. The sight of a red lace underwear set and Waverly biting her bottom lip sent a rush of warmth between Nicole’s legs. Fumbling with the button of her jeans with her right hand, Nicole pushed Waverly onto the bed with the left. Clothing free she jumped onto the bed to straddle her love’s hips as she traced small bites down the younger woman’s chest.

A surge of arousal flooded Waverly’s body as Nicole reached her hips and stopped to pull off her underwear. Tracing a path down the tan leg with her tongue, Nicole felt the ache in her grow as Waverly moaned underneath her. The small puddle forming between Waverly and the bed urged Nicole’s tongue forward slowly around her clit.

“God I want you Nicole! Fuck me please!” Waverly cried out in desperation as the licks against her most vulnerable body part sped up. Arching her back, the woman dug her hips down and began thrusting into Nicole’s awaiting mouth. The sounds of Waverly’s moans filled the air around her as Nicole snaked her hand up to meet the Earp’s left breast. In swift circular motions, the delicate hands slowly massaged the warm skin.

The flex of her inner walls and the irratic rate of her breathing gave Nicole the go ahead that the small woman was near her climax. Shouts of Nicole’s name barely escaped the her lips as Waverly’s first and second orgasms rocked her small frame. A few licks to clean the mess she had caused later and Nicole crawled up the bed to meet her favorite set of brown eyes.

“You know I’m helpless when you talk to me like that in bed. God you are something little Earp.” Nicole was smirking as she watched Waverly smile at her like an idiot. Damn she really loved that smile.

Waverly usually passed out wrapped around Nicole’s body after her orgasm or orgasms and Nicole expected it to happen again until the satisfied woman rolled on top of her. Looking down on her with sweat filled chestnut hair flowing lazily to the side, Waverly gave Haught her signature Waverly grin and trailed her tongue down to her abdomen.

Finding the small curls of red surrounding the cop’s center, Waverly lifted the long legs to rest onto of her small shoulders. A small pull on Waverly’s part sent her right into the sea of Nicole’s cum. The feel of the warm tongue and a very well placed thumb had Nicole Haught screaming to Jesus himself as she came three times at the hands of a proud Waverly Earp.

Nicole’s abs were throbbing by the time she came down from her Waverly high. The perpetrator of her insanely dirty ab workout slipped away to the bathroom as Nicole yanked the extra quilt from the bottom of the bed and pulled it around her. She was smiling like a fool with her eyes closed when Waverly’s exposed skin brushed her abdomen as little Earp laid back down.

“Whats up with that face Haught sauce?” Waverly whispered sleepily into Nicole’s neck.

“I just realized how embarrassing it’s going to be explaining to Dolls what made me decide to join Reed’s investigation. Not to mention it’s a total sexual harassment violation to explain that said reason is my girlfriend screaming my name very loudly I might add during our rather spectacular sex tonight.”

“If you want to have any more spectacular sex again you will not be mentioning anything related to our sex life to anyone ever.” Waverly says sternly even though Nicole can hear her smile.

The vibrations from Nicole’s giggles are the last thing Waverly remembers before a loud crashing sound shakes her from her sleep. Nicole awakens and shoots up from the mattress nearly tossing Waverly into the floor. Disoriented from sleep, Nicole fumbles through half shut eyes to find her phone. 12:37 AM.

“Stay here I’ll get it babe.” Nicole whispers into Waverly’s collarbone as she brushes a kiss onto the warm skin. The smaller woman grunts in response and rolls over peacefully as Nicole waddles to her bedroom door and pulls on her robe. Angrily stomping down the stairs she flings open the door to find a smiling Maclay and a panicked Jeremy on her front porch.

“We need Waverly!” Jeremy is practically vibrating out of his limited edition Avengers vans as he shove into the house. Yeah well so do I Nicole thinks as she follows Maclay into her living room.

“This chap has found something pure dead brilliant in ye old book of Miss Waverly’s. We think we might have a lead on Asmodeus and Bulshar lass!” Mac pats her back fervently as he maneuvers her to sit on the couch by Jeremy and his stale book.

The smell of old paper and dust fills Nicole’s nostrils as Jeremy opens the large book and runs a finger down a musty page. Half way down he jerks his digit to the left and giggles out loud. The patter of footsteps on the stairs gives way to a yawning Waverly who’s clad in one of Nicole’s Chicago Cubs tees.

“What the shitballs made you storm over here this late? Jeremy why do you have my Ancient Judaism textbook?” Waverly asked with just a hint of anger in her voice as she sank into Nicole’s lap. The ginger couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Jeremy touching her precious book seemed to piss her off more than being woken up in the middle of the night.

“Oh never mind that Waves! We were going through the flash drive Mac gave you when we stumbled upon a report Langston wrote about a Jewish legend. The legend says that King Solomon tricked the demon Asmodeus into building the Temple of Jerusalem by the power of an ancient ring. The ring was supposed to hold the magic of Asmodeus’ lover Sakhali. Mac and I found a passage about Sakhali in this book but it’s written in Ancient Yiddish.” Jeremy fires off barely keeping himself from falling onto the floor. Mac looks on as the scientist speaks with wha Wynonna would definitely refer to as “heart eyes”. Jeremy was totally gonna get laid while Mac and Langston were in town.

“So you need me to translate the passage to see if it’s a clue on a Jewish demon?” Waverly yawned obviously skeptical of what was being asked of her. Of course the baby gay Earp knew Ancient Yiddish. God Nicole thought her girlfriend’s mind was sexy.

“Yes! If we summon Asmodeus and trap him we can use Widow Mercedes’ ring to make a deal with him. Asmodeus slays Bulshar and we give that creepy witch token and live happily ever after.” Jeremy was smiling his “I’m not telling you the truth because you’re bigger than me smile”. What the fuck were they about to get themselves into.

“Demons aren’t exactly stopping by Purgatory on the regular. What if we can’t get this Amadeus thing to cooperate with us? Summoning one demon to end another doesn’t seem like the best idea. “ Nicole was annoyed that her sleep had been interrupted for such a half cocked idea. This fucked up plan was not something she would expect to come from Jeremy. Wynonna on the other hand hell yeah.

Waverly was about to agree with her girlfriend when a thought hit her. They knew someone who specialized in all things supernatural and demon-ey; Agent Langston Reed. If she could translate the Yiddish text then maybe Reed and Dolls could find a way to make Jeremy and Mac’s plan work.

“I’ll see what I can decipher from this page but we need to keep going through the flash drive and Dolls’ Black Badge databank. Maybe there’s a file we overlooked that can help. We need to be prepared for every possible scenario before we go to Dolls and Agent Reed with this idea.” Waverly grabbed the book from Jeremy and slipped off Nicole’s lap as she spoke. It was time for action now.

“Okay Jeremy and I will compare our information and start with our differing information. Chances are that the discrepancies might create problems for us all later on. Sorry to interrupt you lasses by the way. When this one gets worked up nothing short of a Saint’s hand can stop him.” Mac smiled weakly and pulled Jeremy to his feet. The men said their goodbyes and let themselves out quickly. Nicole figured they were in a hurry to have time alone before returning to the homestead.

“Well I guess we’re about to summon some demons. Damn when I pictured my life as a cop I never thought that would be a part of it.” Nicole said offering up a forced laugh. She stood up from the couch and pulled Waverly with her. Taking the book from the Earp’s hands, she tossed it onto the couch and grabbed her lover’s hand. It was time to go back to bed.

“Wait so does that mean you’re in? Like you’re really going to help us fight this thing?”

Nicole sighed quietly as they walked up the stairs to her room. The cop knew that her team needed her and doing the right thing was the whole reason she went to the academy. Protecting the people of Purgatory had to be done because while Nicole had choice in whether she fought, the town was filled with innocent people that had no say. Waverly was obviously going to fight and keeping her safe was Nicole’s main goal. Hell yeah she was in.

“I’m in as long as there’s a solid plan. Waverly if Dolls and Reed can’t come up with a plan that doesn’t put everyone in danger I need you to promise me we’ll step back. Wynonna and I need you safe and with Alice gone she’s not strong enough to make it without you too. I couldn’t either Babe.” Nicole confesses sitting down on the bed. Tiny arms wrap around her as Waverly pulls her in closer to her body. Nicole just stays seated breathing in the smell of Waverly’s hair.

“I promise that I will if our family is safe. If Dolls and everyone aren’t in danger I’m out. You know I wouldn’t be able to make it without you either Officer Haught. Widow Mercedes proved that beyond a doubt.”

They fell back onto the mattress entangled together. Waverly nestled herself on Nicole’s chest and pulled the long arms around her. Nicole’s arms always made her feel safe like no Revenant, demon, or witch, could reach her in the embrace. The couple slowly fell back into a deep sleep with the hint of smiles escaping their lips.


	6. Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

Jeremy sank down into the bed in Mac’s hotel room and sighed. Man he missed having a real bed and not an old couch to sleep on. He and Mac had just returned from bombarding Wayhaught at Nicole’s place and were eager to sleep. Langston had stayed behind at the homestead once she realized Dolls had installed an untraceable server for Black Badge research. That woman sure loved her state of the art computer hardware.

“You intrigue me Jeremy Chetri. Why have I not heard of your immense contributions to the Black Badge Agency? It’s very obvious your a vital member of this circus.” Mac asked slinking his way toward the bed. Jeremy could feel butterflies explode in his stomach as he watched the Scottish agent sit down next to him.

“Well we’re all apart of the team. I ugh Dolls ugh let me stay after they almost got me killed for helping Waverly steal him from a blacksite. They all let me be myself even though I’m weird sometimes. I don’t mind the demons and the creepy resurrected outlaws. It’s just nice to have a place to fit in.” Jeremy was trying to keep his thoughts in order as Mac’s body inched closer to him on the bed.

Ever since they had left the station to compare notes on their respective demons, Jeremy had noticed Mac’s blue eyes lingering on him as they worked. He had been in relationships before but none of them had been with a man quite like Everard Maclay. Maclay was strong and probably a little dangerous unlike the nerd Jeremy saw himself as.

“I’m in need of good wash. Help yourself to the files if you want. I suppose it’s time to have a peek at your demon now.” Maclay whispered softly as he patted Jeremy’s knee. The man couldn’t help smile as the scientist blushed under his touch. Maclay disappeared into the bathroom and Jeremy sat frozen on the bed.

The sound of the shower roaring on snapped him out of his trance and into work mode. Sinking into the cheap chair, Jeremy pulled a folder off stack of files and began reading. Skimming through the reports revealed unspeakable violence and gory deaths that had been tied to Asmodeus. Langston and Mac had compiled a list of various murders and disappearances from the last century that matched the demon king’s motive into an impressively organized catalog.

Ten minutes went by before Mac came out of the bathroom and found Jeremy scribbling furiously on the hotel’s stationary. The man was so preoccupied he didn’t even notice that Mac was standing behind him haphazardly dried off from the shower and naked as ever. With a devious grin, Mac cleared his throat prompting Jeremy to jump.

“Holy Battlestar Galactica did you have to give me a heart attack? I think I found way to trap Asmodeus long enough for us to..” Jeremy’s voice trailed off as he turned to find the most beautiful naked man he’d ever seen standing in front of him. Mac’s skin was glistening and his muscles torso was flexed. He was also aroused with all nine inches of his member displayed under a thick patch of tiny red curls.

“Could it be that Jeremy Chetri is speechless? Lad I think we’ve earned ourselves a little reward for working so “hard” tonight.”

Mac seductively eyed Jeremy as he reached for his hand and pulled him from the chair. The smaller man was almost a whole foot shorter than Mac so he had to lean down to brush his lips on Jeremy’s. A soft moan fell from Jeremy’s lips as he relaxed his body into the kiss.

Without another word Mac pulled away, taking Jeremy’s jacket and shirt with him. The sight of caramel skin exposed under pale fingertips shot a wave of pleasure to Mac’s dick. To his surprise Jeremy’s body was toned and sculpted just enough to make him throb with want.

Jeremy’s eyed followed Mac’s down to the jeans still covering half of his body. The growing need in his underwear was starting to constrict him uncomfortably. He yanked his shoes off and made quick work of the jeans as Mac rushed to his bag and produced a pile of condoms and a small bottle. Ripping the package of a condom with his teeth, Mac slowly applied it to his hard dick as Jeremy watched.

A squirt of lubricant filled Mac’s hand as he rubbed it into himself. Jeremy all but drooled at the sight of the Agent moaning with his eyes shut massaging the liquid onto his own cock. Once he was satisfied Jeremy was now fully erect too, Mac pounced on him. Kissing the soft lips and then down the trail of Jeremy’s jaw, Mac grabbed onto the hips that were desperately trying to grind into his stomach.

“Wait Jeremy. You don’t have to do this. We can stop right now.” Mac pieces into the skin of his target’s neck.

Jeremy bit his lip in anticipation and grabbed a handful of Mac’s cock leading him backwards until they met the bed. Desire was sending a wave of warmth from his lips down to his hardening cock. God Jeremy had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Mac in this moment.

“I want you to fuck me like our lives depend on it Everard. I need you inside of me.” For once Jeremy isn’t stumbling over his words or overcome with embarrasment. He has no use for being flustered when the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen is looking at him like he’s about to ravage him. A moan vibrates through Mac’s chest at the sound of his name escaping the smaller man’s lips. Somehow Jeremy has turned a name into a seductive rouse that chills Mac’s spine.

In one swift movement of his hands, Mac spins Jeremy around to face the bed before rubbing a smooth chest against the scientist’s back. Warm skin caresses Jeremy as his legs are pulled up to rest on the bed where Mac’s towel has been thrown aside. Mac’s teeth graze his earlobe as large hands snake their way around his hip to grasp his cock with a slight squeeze.  
“If you want me to stop I will. Just say the word and I will stop touching you okay? God you’re so hard for me.” Mac whispers into Jeremy’s ear as he aligns himself to thrust. The second his hips thrust his cock into Jeremy, Mac’s hands pull down the shaft of his penis.

The overwhelming sensation of Mac penetrating him while stimulating his aching dick rips a moan from the depth of Jeremy’s chest. Pumping harder and harder with each rut, Mac nibbles on Jeremy’s neck to stifle moans of intense pleasure. Jeremy’s eyes roll back as he leans into the man behind him with weakening knees. Mac plants his feet more firmer on the old carpet to hold the weight of his caramel skinned lover as endorphins wreck their bodies.

A moan of protest erupts from Jeremy’s lips as he feels the Scot slip out if him. Before he can open his mouth to try and coax Mac’s return, the large cock slams back into Jeremy to the hilt. The spur of momentum sets a fire in Jeremy’s crotch that only subsides after he explodes onto the towel beneath him. Mac quickens his thrusts as the sight of partner climaxing renews his stamina for two very rough last ruts.

“Jesus Christ! Jeremy!” screaches Mac as he cums into his condom with one last shudder. They fall to the bed with Mac still buried in Jeremy tossing the semen covered towel to the floor. Collecting their bearings, the men lay quietly with Mac’s head nesteled into Jeremy’s neck. A now limp Mac slips from Jeremy and the stay speechless and entangles on top of the blankets.

Minutes pass before either of them speak allowing their heartbeats to slow. “Who knew researching a demon that will probably kill us all could be so satisfying?” Jeremy lets out a small laugh at his own joke before turning to face Mac’s blue eyes. God he could drown happily in those eyes. The blood rushing back below his waist pushes his body up from the bed earning an audible protest from Mac. Jeremy feels the return of his arousal as he claws his way the mini fridge and grabs a bottle of water.

Mac watches eagerly as his companion takes a pull of the plastic bottle and sends a small trail of water running down the tan skin of his chest. Ready for round two, Mac slides off the bed and pulls another condom off and dresses Jeremy’s excited dick with hungry eyes. It was Mac’s turn to be rode like someone’s life depended on it.

Positioning himself to lay across the small wooden table in the room, Mac bent over and spread his legs to allow easy access to his ass. No one had ever been able to turn Mac on the way Jeremy did standing behind him with a glistening chest. The tip of his cock danced on Mac’s exposed skin as he readied himself to penetrate the large man. A kick of his hips rocked Jeremy into Mac with enough force to send the stacks of Bulshar and Asmodeus research flying to the floor. The sound of skin smacking against skin echoed in the room as Jeremy lost himself in lust.

On and on the force of the penetration sent shockwaves through the mens’ bodies as they fucked on top of the cheap furniture. Mac spat one mumbled cry of passion after another as his climax rushed forward. With a borderline violent smack to his bottom’s toned ass, Jeremy came into the biggest climax he had ever felt. The half empty water bottle crashed to floor right in the middle of their precious research but it didn’t matter. The feel of Mac’s back as he pulled out of him dazed an already blissed out Jeremy.

“I didn’t hurt you did I? I just got lost in well you obviously.” Jeremy was nervous as he watched Mac sit up and stretch.

Mac laughed softly giving his top all the reassurance he needed that nothing was wrong. The sex fog was lifting leaving them to the mess they’d made while in a hurry to fuck. All of Mac’s files that had taken years to compile were scattered carelessly in the floor. A puddle had formed in the middle of large research pile thanks to Mac’s half full water bottle that had been thrown to the floor during one of Jeremy’s thrusts.

“Shit Langston’s going to skin my hide. She’s spent more time with these files than she has real humans for the last two years.” Mac panics at the sight of the soaked manila folders. In a frenzy, he yanks piles of papers from the floor still naked and sweating from the sex.

Jeremy feels his cheeks heat up as the sight of the man he was just fucking freaking out over paper manages to turn him on again. How does Everard manage to make panic look sexy?! Snapping out of his dirty thoughts, Jeremy rushes over and begins picking up the soggy mounds unsure of what else he should do.

The majority of the files are untouched by the water but not all were that lucky. Jeremy manages to stop the water from spreading while Mac is able to move the dry paper to the dresser. Out of the thirty folders of research, the one soaked to the bone has to be the one holding Langston’s mentor’s work. It had taken them over a year to find the file after Dr. Wilmington had passed away leaving a note for the duo to search his archive on all things supernatural. Mac had watched as Reed spiraled out of control while searching for answers amid her grief for Wilmington. The damn file had to be saved.

“Everard just breathe okay. I can fix this with my equipment at the lab. Dolls got me a specimen tank that I can rewire to dry out the paper without compromising the ink. It could take a couple of hours but I can get it done before Reed even realizes what happened.”

Jeremy’s hand brushed the sea of crimson hair on Mac’s cheek while the other steadied the man’s back. The touch was simple enough but flooded Mac’s worried mind with peace. Oh Jeremy was already making an impact on the tough guy Scot.

They dressed quietly eyes never leaving each other’s bodies as they braced to reenter the real world. There was no time for talk of defining the sex that just occured between them when the world was in danger from demons. Jeremy didn’t expect the jet setting god in front of him to be the kind of guy to stay in Purgatory tied down to one man. Agent Maclay was made for bigger things than assisting the Earp heir in breaking a curse.

Mac loaded the case files into his briefcase and followed Jeremy back to the station. Purgatory was empty for almost three in the morning and the quiet rush of their breathe narrated the stroll into the office. Mac could tell something had changed in Jeremy since they had had sex but wasn’t sure how to address it.

Jeremy fumbled with his office key and pushed open the heavy door to find his boss slumped over the conference table. Dolls was leaned over a stack of papers with a half full bottle of bourbon resting against his head. Turning to Everard, who was following close behind, Jeremy brought his index finger to rest at the center of lips.

Mac nodded at the signal to keep quiet and followed Jeremy into the back room. Multiple tables of various science equipment lined the far wall of the room while an armory was placed in the far left corner. One desk had been placed in the center of the room and Jeremy had taken a seat behind it. Mac couldn’t help but smile at the proud look on the man’s face as took in his surroundings.

“It’s not much but Dolls lets me take control of it. I used to have a bigger lab but once I left Lucado’s lair I was stuck with my own equipment from home and whatever Dolls could drum up.” Jeremy was blushing at the wonder in Mac’s eyes. He wasn’t used to having someone look at him the way Mac did.

“Don’t be silly Jeremy this is magnificent. You really are something extraordinary lad. I am honored to be in your safe haven.”

Mac returns his blush and smile and sets his briefcase on the desk. Their moment has passed and now they have to work. Emptying his files onto the table, Mac removes the damp papers from the damaged manila folders as gently as possible. Jeremy dives right in and finds the old specimen container and his box of tools. The container is wired to heat substances but if they’re going to be able to preserve the ink the paper needs to be dried slowly without disrupting the surface.

“Okay this panel controls the motor that heat the lining that creates an airtight vacuum of warmth to dry out specimens. I’m going to have to rewrote the electrical pulses so the heat increases slowly.” Jeremy says as he grabs a small screw driver and begins unscrewing the back panel of the box.

Once he removes the small opening from the frame, the scientist takes in the small motor and bundles of colored wires. Mac has no idea what the man in front of him is about to do but he knows it will be extraordinary. Trading his screw driver for wire cutters, Jeremy starts clipping and stripping plastic casing from the thick cords. Jeremy works quietly for nearly an hour as Mac looks on in awe. The long tanned fingers start slowing as the box whirs to life and produces a gust of warm air right into Mac’s face.  
“For the love of Saint Pete! You’re really some kind of genius dathuil.” Mac exclaims with a broad smile. Mac can’t help but wonder if the man will ever stop surprising him.

Jeremy blushes a bright red yet again and returns the metal panel to its place. He quickly takes the wet papers and lays them on the metal racks to dry. “Hopefully we can keep the ink from running by keeping the papers level. It’s almost five in the morning though Mac. The team will be here at eight so I should really get some rest. It’s been a hell of night.”

Mac nods in agreement sensing that Jeremy wants to be alone. He turns to leave without another word catching Jeremy off guard. He all but runs after him and grabs Mac’s hand before he can sneak past Dolls. The office is prepared for all nighters thanks to Nicole and Waverly’s constant displays of affection and Wynonna’s disgust of the displays. Dolls set up a makeshift rest area complete with a pull out couch in Lucado’s old office.

Jeremy pulls his new aquaintance into the empty room and lays down on the already made bed. Dolls had obviously planned on sleeping somewhere other than the table. Mac shrugs off his jacket and shoes and joins Jeremy on the bed. The sleep back to back but still touching nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like Jeremy finally getting some action!


	7. Come As You Are

Waverly was practically exploding information when she burst into the office later that morning. She had woken up at six and hadn’t been able to sleep so she snuck downstairs to work on the passage in her Judaism textbook. A whole pot of coffee and two hours of translation later and the brunette had found some answers. The office was quiet when she entered but the lights were on. 

“Dolls? Jeremy? Are you guys here? I found something when I translated the tale of Sakhali.” Waverly expected to get a response of some kind but silence followed. They must have gone back to the homestead to sleep and forgot the lights she thought as she pulled out her phone. 

The door to the “Rest Room” opened just as she was about to call Dolls’ cell and Jeremy limped out with Mac close behind. They were both in yesterday’s clothes and looked a bit like Wynonna did when she was woken up before noon, pissed off. She really should’ve have held off on the yelling when she got here. 

“Geez lass for something so tiny you’re louder than a pack of Highland cattle in a dinner rush.” Mac said rubbing his eyes. He walked away groggily and rummaged through Jeremy’s lab. Waverly noticed how the overly energetic scientist didn’t even blink at the intrusion. She’d been forced to take a lab safety test before Jeremy had even let her enter the room to observe. 

“We had a late night trying to find something in Langston’s files. What did you find in that old book? Hey where’s Dolls?” Jeremy asked, snapping her back to reality. 

“I was able to translate that passage and found something that might help us. I haven’t seen him since yesterday. Jeremy do you really think your plan is going to work?” Waverly couldn’t help but show how scared she was. The last couple years of her life had been one obstacle after another and she didn’t know how much longer she could fight. 

Mac watched the tiny spitfire brunette slump down in her chair quietly. He hadn’t known the younger Earp for that long but Reed’s dossier had provided a little intel on her. Waverly Earp spoke multiple languages and was smarter than most agents Mac had worked with in his days as British Intelligence. A brain like Waverly’s was one of the biggest assets on Xavier’s team. 

“I say we’ve got ourselves one hell of a chance lass. From what I hear you and Jeremy here are the brains of this operation and from what I’ve seen they’re mighty fine brains. This team of ours is full of stubborn bastards like myself too. We won’t dare make a move without covering our arses little lady.” Mac patted her shoulder softly as he sat down next to her. 

The front door flew open revealing a cranky looking Wynonna, an annoyed donut toting Dolls, Nicole, and Langston Reed following behind with a large coffee. Mac and Waverly’s moment was interrupted but his kindness was greatly appreciated. The past couple of years Waverly had felt like a sidekick alongside the team. Wynonna was the heir of a curse she had spent countless nights researching, Dolls was a superhuman badass, Doc was an immortal gunslinging wizard, and even Nicole added muscle to the team. Waverly was just the girl that could translate dead languages and be possessed by creepy ass demon slugs. It was nice to feel important for once. 

“I got breakfast and Wynonna up before noon. Not to bad for a Monday I’d say.” Dolls says as he lays the box of donuts on the table. Wynonna wastes no time in picking two out for herself and grumpily slides into a chair beside Mac. Dolls rolls his eyes and plucks a plain glazed donut from the box and takes his spot at the top of the table. 

“Jeremy and I need to run something by you all. You should really have a seat though.” Waverly adds with a nervous grin. Nicole takes the seat to her girlfriend’s right and directly across from a glaring Wynonna. Waverly turns her head to a sweating Jeremy who’s cowering behind her. 

For a few moments, no one speaks and the room turns it’s attention to Jeremy who has started pacing back and forth. “ Doctor Chetri and Miss Earp think they’ve found a solution to our demon problems. The thing is we’ll need to conger some fellow named Amadeaus.” Mac blurts out annoyed at the silence in the room. The shit storm coming for them will not pause for nervous breakdowns and sugar coating so fuck it he won’t either. 

“Well actually we don’t conger Asmodeus we summon him with a ritual and let him kill Bulshar Clootie. Jeremy and I think we can trap Asmodeus long enough to convince him we’re on his side and then we can avoid slow painful demon related deaths. Oh just one thing we have to give him back the ring Widow Mercedes had when Wynonna sent her back to hell.” Waverly mumbled as a matter of a factly. Geez she figured someone like Mac would pay more attention to detail.

“We find another way. Demon summoning isn’t exactly a walk in the park.” Dolls replies before Reed cuts him off with her laughter. 

“You fight resurrected demon outlaws everyday and you’re a lizard man chimera but a little demon scares you. Come on Xav this might be our only chance.” Langston interrupts sassily. Damn she really hit the nail on the head Waverly thinks anticipating an angry reaction from her boss. Dolls is okay with Wynonna’s brand of smartass but Langston’s just crosses a line. 

“Doc said before that before he ended up down the well there was talk of a corrupt lawman making deals with the devil. We know Sherriff Clootie was the corrupt lawman but what if Asmodeus was the demon he was involved with. When I was going through the research Langston and Mac compiled I found a thesis written by Horace Wilmington on the Legend of Sakhalia that stuck out to me. In ancient times, its said that Asmodeus and Sakahlia were in love but her father a high priest in Isreal had arranged for her to the three sons of Balthazar. Asmodeus and Sakahlia had planned to flee Isreal and marry but Balthazar caught them and set them on fire. Asmodeus was banished to depths of Hell while Sakahlia was trapped in limbo by black magic. Wilmington believed Asmodeus was drawn to Sherriff Clootie’s destruction and tricked him into making a deal in exchange for the Stone Witch bringing back his lover. “ Waverly lamented to a confused room of people. She was talking way too fast again.   
“Sounds fun and all but how does Stone Bitch Clootie tie into this demon summoning quest? That bitch was obsessed with bringing her mutant babies back to life.” Wynonna asked ripping another bite from her donut. 

“Because Clootie cursed Asmodeus’ lover to an eternity of imprisonment in the ring Widow Mercedes left behind when she plumetted to Hell. The Clooties stabbed demon Romeo in the back so he’ll want revenge. All we have to do is figure out how to get Asmodeus to agree to the plan and help him get his girl back.” Jeremy said reaching for a high five from Wynonna. The heir glared at him until he dropped his arm with a sulk. 

“You want us to risk our lives and literally make a deal with the devil? How the hell do we even get close to this thing without being ripped apart?” Nicole spoke up looking around the room. No one responded as they took in the weight of what had just been said. Bargaining with a demon was the only plan they had to kill another demon. 

“Officer Haught is right we need to know this thing’s weakness. Langston this is your area of expertise so what do you think? Can Asmodeus even measure up with Bulshar?” Xavier asks, running his hands over his head. Wynonna had noticed this was his tell when he was stressed about something. Not exactly a good sign when you’re talking about demons. 

Langston and Xavier lock eyes for moment without saying a word. They were about to fight demons together and somehow that wasn’t nearly as scary as the skeletons between them.   
“I have some contacts that owe me a favor. I’ll reach out to them and see what I can find on Asmodeus’ time in Hell. We formulate a plan that hopefully won’t get us killed and then we prepare. I need to know that you’re all aware of what’s at stake here.” Langston gave in with a sigh. Shit was about to get real. 

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Langston dialed the only person that could help. She walked into Dolls’ office and shut the door behind her as the call was answered. If anyone could help kill two demons it was Dean Winchester and his brother Sam. 

“So how soon can you and Sam make it to Purgatory, British Columbia?”

“We can be there by tonight and then we’re even.” Dean replied ending the call.


	8. Let Her Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier relives the worst thing that's ever happened to him. Dolls and Doc bond.

The demon battling plan had stalled without more information on Asmodeus so the group had regressed back to Revenant hunting. Dolls had decided the weapon stash needed to be cleaned and inventoried just in case they would need heavy stuff for Jeremy and Waverly’s plan. He had tasked Wynonna and Nicole to clean and catalog every item in the armory while he took Jeremy and Waverly to scout out a possible hideout for their next target Amos Becker. Reluctantly, Reed and Maclay stayed behind in the office to reach out to anyone that might help with the Bulshar/Asmodeus traps.

Nicole was worried. Wynonna could tell by the way the redhead kept checking her phone and the doorway for Waverly. The way the cop protected her little sister made her happy but it also hurt. Wynonna had left Waverly alone for so long because she thought it was the right thing to do but it had broken that Baby Girl’s heart. Wynonna had hurt her sister.

“Aye Officer your lass is a tough one. Forgive me for speaking outta me boots but she’s capable of kicking arse all on her lonesome. Besides Dolls might be a jackass and a half but he cares too much to hurt anyone of ye’.” Mac calls from the other room. He’s seated at the table with his feet propped up and a laptop balanced on his lap. The words make Nicole blush ever so lightly but she relaxes her shoulders and returns to cleaning the shotgun in her hands.

“That’s reassuring coming from the man who’s right hook had a meeting with Dolls’ face yesterday. What was that about anyway? Let me guess he went all lizard man and burned your kilt.” Wynonna smirked taking a pull from a whiskey bottle. Of course it wasn’t even eleven and the heir was half drunk at work.

“I see you’re fiery just like Miss Waverly. I’m afraid I haven’t worn a kilt since I was a boy. Officer Haught I can’t say I have much experience being the worrier but I’ve been worried about. Having someone to come back to is a hell of reason to stay safe and I’d say Waverly has a damn good one.” Mac smiled softly and stretched his arms out with a yawn. Damn he could use a pint or some coffee or shit both would be even better.

Langston pushed open the door to the office with her back and found her partner yawning. She’d picked up on his tiredness a while ago and had some ideas as to its cause. The coffee carrier in her hand was weighed down with four large and very full cups from the diner down the street. Xavier’s team hadn’t really seemed to be welcoming her and Mac’s intrusion but she wanted a peace offering. Caffeine seemed to be the best she could do at this point.

“Dear Rhiannon you are the love of my life woman. Thank you Reed!” Mac practically jumped from his chair as Reed set the coffee down on the table. She laughed at the excitement in his eyes as she handed him his black coffee with two sugars and three shots of espresso.

She grabbed her own “Maccachino” and took the carrier and the remaining cups to the next room. Officer Haught was reassembling a G21 Gen4 glock faster than she had seen anyone other than Mac when she set the carrier down. Damn Xavier was lucky to have this team.

“Earp I got you a black coffee no sugar or cream. Xavier said it’s your poison. Haught Waverly said you liked the vanilla bean lattes from the diner so I got you a large. Damn you might be better at that than Mac.” Langston gestured to the now complete weapon in the Officer’s hand. If she was a betting woman, Langston would bet the gun had been put back together in under three minutes.

Muffled thank you’s and the sound of everyone sucking down their drinks followed. The coffee in the station was mud compared to what Edna whipped up at the diner. Good coffee was like gold in their line of work and Edna was a god.

“I was able to search Horace’s online database for mentions of Asmodeus and that ring. Horace took notes about some legend of Ariel, Adameen, and Alfour the sons of Balthazar. There is one problem though Horace couldn’t confirm the story.” Mac blurted in between gulps of his coffee.

“Okay at least we have a starting point. Dean texted and said Sam was going to scour John’s journal and see if he might have written down anything about Asmodeus and Bulshar. Maybe they can help us with the background information we need.” Langston said. She sat down on the edge of the table and avoided Mac’s gaze on purpose. He had developed a certain distaste for the Winchesters since finding out Dean had been to Hell.

“Did you and Xavier have any luck with the old Black Badge servers?” Mac was fishing for dirt and she knew it. Fuck he knew her too well.

“Not really we only found the names of a couple agents who claimed to have been contacted by Asmodeus himself. Xavier’s running background checks but it looks like they’re all suffering from PTSD or some form of psychosis.” Langston replied sharply.

The sound of stirring from the other room reminded the friends they weren’t alone. Wynonna and Officer Haught stumbled out and went into Xavier’s office without a word. Maybe the coffee wasn’t that successful Langston thought regretfully.

“Hey we’re about to head to Shorty’s and meet Waves and the guys for lunch. You guys wanna come with or should we bring something back?” Nicole asked pulling on her jacket and Stetson. Wynonna pulled on her boots that she had strangely shed after Dolls left and stood in the doorway waiting for a response.

“Yes we’re in Officer Haught. I think we could all use a break.” Mac beamed standing up to grab his coat and Langston’s hand. She didn’t even have time to respond to the offer before she was lead outside and into the cold.

Ten minutes later the group was seated at a table in Shorty’s waiting on their food. Wynonna and Langston were laughing at stories of Xavier’s misfortune despite his protests. Waverly and Mac were deep in discussion about a dead Scottish poet, while Nicole was carefully watching Jeremy and make eyes at the man across the table. Man she couldn’t wait to get a moment alone with Waverly to spill the beans about Jeremy’s romance.

The sound of plates bumping each other alerted the hungry group to their food being delivered to the table. “Okay boss we’ve got a salad for you, two Wild Wyatt’s for our visitors, fish tacos for the Officer, chicken fried steak for Wynonna, and a medium rare steak for Agent Dolls.” The waitress called out, laying the plates in front of their owners. Quick thank you’s were ushered out as hunger washed over the table.

For a couple of minutes, only the sound of chewing could be heard from the table. The team had only had coffee and donuts since that morning and were beyond starving. “So Mac found a legend in some of Dr. Wilmington’s files about three brothers that were supposed to marry Asmodeus’ girl back in the day.” Langston offered up in between bites of her burger.

“Ah yes the tale says that the sons of Balthazar sent our demon Romeo to Hell for running off with their promised bride. Does that old textbook of yours mention anything of the sort Miss Waverly?” Mac asked.

Waverly shook her head no with her mouth full of Caesar salad. The name isn’t ring any bells besides the one that reminded her of the British actor Balthazar. “I invited some friends of mine to come consult with us. They’re well versed in the world of the supernatural. They travel across the country and investigate strange occurrences to eliminate otherworldly threats.” Langston had been waiting to run the news by the rest of the team. She had texted Xavier and confirmed that Sam and Dean were headed to Purgatory but hadn’t told anyone else but Mac.

“Do they know what they’re getting themselves into? We’re kind of running our own shit show here if you hadn’t noticed Reed.” Wynonna smirked. Langston almost laughed at loud at the heir’s comment. It wasn’t like Sam had been possessed for the umpteenth time just months ago, or that Dean had literally fought his way out of Hell.

Mac did laugh at loud earning him strange looks from around the table. He was able t control himself long enough to give the Purgatory squad a cliff note version of the Winchester legacy. Thirteen years of demons, creatures, and near death experiences, and Angels made for a long story. Once the main points had been explained, everyone on Team Earp but Dolls had their mouths hanging open in shock.

“Well it can’t hurt to have some help. We’re kind of stumbling around blind right now. “ Nicole spoke up first.

“Nicole’s right. We can use some help and maybe these guys can help us see something we’re missing.” Waverly chimed in with a smile for her girlfriend.

“Damn maybe we should keep them around to help track the last fifty Revenants down.” Wynonna downed the last of her whiskey neat and excused herself to no doubt grab another drink.

Everyone finished eating among the small talk of Wyatt Earp’s legacy and the stories of how the heir took down her first batch of Revenants. By the time lunch was taken care of, the group had wasted an hour of the day. The loss of time normally would have bothered Dolls but he hadn’t seen his co workers so happy and relaxed in a long time. Wynonna especially deserved to have time to be happy for once.

“I’ll see you guys back at the office in about two hours. I have to take care of something but Langston’s I’m charge while I’m gone. “ Dolls pulled out his wallet and fished out some bills for his meal. There was something missing from the happy picture going on around him. Doc should be here raving about dynamite and his damn mustache.

Throwing on his jacket, Dolls took one more look at the people he cared about. Wynonna was sneaking behind the bar for a bottle that Waverly was trying to peel from her hands. Jeremy and Nicole were hovered together whispering and probably scheming. They were all smiling and Dolls couldn’t help but smile to as he climbed into his car and headed to find Doc.

The roads outside of Purgatory hadn’t been salted yet causing Xavier to cruise along at a measly thirty five miles per hour. Xavier pulled up closer to the barn hoping to save himself from the cold as he made a beeline for the barn door. Warmth enveloped his large frame as he stumbled inside and yanked the door closed behind him.

“Now I’m awful sure Waverly didn’t send you to make sure I ate my supper she had delivered to me from Shorty’s. So frankly what the hell do you want Dolls?” Doc’s voiced boomed from out of view. Dolls searched the room at the sound of it but couldn’t tell where it was coming from.

He could however tell that Doc had been spending his self imposed isolation renovating the barn. The once rotting loft had been completely replaced with new lumber. Ward Earp’s junk was gone and in its place was a saw and various tools. Xavier hadn’t even known Doc knew anything about carpentry.

“This is what you’ve been doing out here this whole time. Damn this looks really good Henry.” Dolls could hear footsteps somewhere above him. The top of that old hat of his peaked out above the above the edge of the platform before Doc came into view.

The lines of his face were more pronounced than Xavier remembered with his unshaven face and dark circles. Doc’s appearance pained Xavier more than he expected. No matter what had occurred between Wynonna and Doc the man was still a part of this family.

“The sentiment of your visit is not lost on me. Come on up if you wish to lecture me on my antisocial tendencies as of late. I am behind schedule on the restroom .” Doc said quickly before disappearing once more.

Xavier knew there was no point in protesting so he climbed up the ladder as he was told. He pulled himself up and found the second floor was as big as the first floor of the girls’ house. The far wall was accented by a large bay win of complete with a reading nook. To his far right, a walled in area sat parallel to a line of cabinets, a stove, and an island. A survey of his left revealed a wall of bookshelves and washer and dryer neatly tucked into the left corner.

“This isn’t for you. You’re fixing this up for Waverly and Nicole. You know you should’ve said something. I worked construction in high school with my uncle.” Dolls said pulling off his coat.

Doc was kneeling over a box of tiles by the island. His dark jeans were smeared with paint and his tank top wasn’t fairing any better. He looked like he hadn’t been sleeping or eating very much lately.

“I figured they would like their own space to dwell in. Officer Haught has her own apartment but Wynonna would miss her sister dearly if she were to move into town.” Doc replied sheepishly. He cut open the cardboard box and pulled a black tile out of the package and held it up.

“You even got tiles with constellations on them. Doc Waverly is going to love you forever for this you know.”

“They helped Wynonna get Alice to safety no matter the pain it caused them to do so. I just wanted to repay them for their kindness I guess. My skills are very limited but I did apprentice for a carpenter as a boy.”

The mere mention of Alice changed the mood of the room. No one really knew what to say around Doc and Wynonna since the baby was evacuated out of Purgatory. The others were dealing with their own feelings about the baby being gone and the fact that people they loved were suffering.

“Well it’s your lucky day I happen to have a couple hours free. Why don’t I take care of the tiling while you get to the next project?” Dolls proclaimed positively. He pulled off his jacket and tossed to the side and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

Doc didn’t argue as his boss picked up the box of tiles and went to the bathroom. For the last month and a half, the gunslinger had been using his remodel project as means to avoid his pain. Doc had been a wayward soul since he could walk and trouble was always close by. Alice was a miracle he never imagined he’d get to experience and she was gone in the blink of an eye. The bottom of that damn well was better on him than losing that little girl.

“As I have not been accustomed to modern ways yet, I used the internet that Waverly showed me to prepare myself for the flooring. If you need me to acquire more supplies I will. I am afraid I left my cellular device in the main house and shall go and retrieve it. Oh and Xavier thank you for your company and assistance.” Doc said quietly before heading down the ladder. Xavier knew the sudden thank you had less to do with the loft and more to do with him looking after Wynonna and Waverly the last two months.

Dolls sat the box in the doorway of the bathroom and examined the materials Henry had gathered. The man had managed to get the right self-leveling underlayment, latex primer, backerboard and screws, waterproof membrane, latex admixture, painter tape, and tile tools. Henry really had done his homework. The former dentist had clearly already been working on the project as a pair of safety goggles, gloves, a bucket, and a tape measure were scattered around the outside of the room. Thick pencil marks from where Doc had sectioned off the floor to measure the number of whole and partial tiles would be needed littered the clean floor. Xavier pulled his phone from pocket and plugged in his wireless headphones before pulling on the safety goggles. Hitting shuffle on his phone, he waited for the opening notes of “Juicy” to stuff his hands into the rubber gloves.

The first step of the tiling process was taping off the vents in the room with painters tape. One vent near a small post it with “sink” scrawled on it in Doc’s handwriting made it an easy step to complete. Xavier grabbed the can of latex primer and popped it open, pouring a small amount into the paint bucket and dipped the large roller into the thick mixture. Carefully, he rolled the substance around the floor breaking the large area into sections. The liquid underlayment had already been mixed so Xavier grabbed the old bucket and started pouring slowly starting in the back of the room and working his way back to the doorway. The new level would ultimately need time to dry and a lack of Henry’s presence made Dolls decided to wait out the underlayment with his friend.

Doc was leaning against his car sipping a beer when Xavier found him. The Deputy pulled out his wireless headphones and leaned his back against the hood of the red car. Doc handed him a beer from a cooler sitting at his feet. They sipped in silence for a moment neither of them quite sure of what to say.

“Look Henry I know things are complicated between us because of Wynonna but I’m here if you need to talk. I know you think fixing this old barn will keep the pain away but it will only bottle it up. Sooner or later all that emotion is going to boil over. You need to deal with it.”

“You don’t know a damn thing about my feelings. Until you hold your child in your arms only to have her ripped away moments later you will not know my pain Xavier! Don’t you dare pretend to understand!” Doc yelled throwing down his beer. The bottle shattered against the side of the barn sending beer splashing all over Dolls’ pants and the car.

In the years he’d known Henry, Dolls had never seen the reformed outlaw so angry. The whole point of visiting the older man was to try and come comfort him and bring him back to the people who cared about him. Xavier had messed up.

“You’re right Henry I don’t understand. My kid didn’t make it. I don’t get the chance to make things right like you and Wynonna. My son is gone but Alice is coming back.” Xavier felt sick as spoke. The secret had been eating away at him for almost two years.

Doc stiffened at the sound of Xavier’s confession. The Deputy’s voice was full of something Doc had never heard before. Xavier was hurting.

“What? Wha y-you never said anything. I don’t understand Xavier.” Doc’s head was spinning as if he’d just shotgunned a bottle of whiskey. He’d been so awful to Dolls who had only been kind to him since learning Wynonna was carrying his child.

Dolls had backed off of his feelings for Wynonna. Dolls had ignored his own happiness for Alice. Dolls had watched the woman he cared about have a baby when his own had died.

“It’s not exactly small talk material. I didn’t want to make light of what your going through Henry. I’m telling you because I want you to know you’ll make it through this. I don’t get another chance but you do so keep your shit together for Alice.”

“Dolls I do not know what to say other than I am deeply sorry. I do not wish that hell on Clootie herself.”

Dolls downed his beer in one swift gulp. The drink wasn’t nearly as stiff as he wished it was. He needed bourbon or whiskey to numb himself from the pain of reliving the worst thing he’d ever been through. Thankfully the eldest Earp had a stash of liquor hidden in the barn.

“We should get back to work. I’ll finish the tile while you attach the light fixtures. The girls will come looking for me before too long and I don’t think you want that storm at your door.” Dolls said patting Henry’s back softly. They reluctantly headed back to the apartment trading small talk along the way.

Xavier could tell Doc was hesitating to say something from the weird looks he kept receiving from across the loft. He figured the man was wondering if asking questions about his dead child would be upsetting. The truth was talking about the baby was hard but it made his short life real to Xavier. Years had gone by without a mention of his son but now Langston was here and all that pain was bubbling up to the surface.

“Forgive me for the awful things I have said to you Xavier. I am not myself as of late and I deeply regret that fact.” Doc said softly. He watched Xavier put on his gloves and eyewear from the top of the ladder he had climbed. Doc wanted to say something or do anything to ease the pain for his boss but his own grief had shown him nothing would be good enough.

“You don’t have to apologize Henry. I understand better than I want to.”

“Xavier I do not know your pain but I do know that you are a good man. I also know you did not come here to assist me in my project. Why are you really here Deputy Marshall Dolls?”

“Well my ex fiance is in town looking for help hunting down Bulsar Clootie and his cult. Waverly and Jeremy are convinced the only way to stop him is to trick a demon into killing him. The team needs you Doc if we want any chance of surviving two demons.”

Dolls popped open the tub of mortar Henry had gotten and started to smooth it out as they talked. Strangely, the process of tilling the bathroom was relaxing his nerves. The monotony of smoothing the mortar around with the trowel gave him something to focus on beside the mess waiting at the station.

“I am always willing to fight with Team Earp you know that. How about we finish up here before we head to the office? I have a feeling you could use the distraction.” Doc hollered.

Dolls agreed without hesitation. He had told them he would be gone for a couple of hours anyway. He stood up and went in search of the cement backer board he needed to finish the floor. The boards had been already been cut and laid out in order of where they needed to placed in the corner of the main room. Henry was screwing in the light fixture for Waverly’s book nook when Xavier came into the room.

“I’m guessing this ex of yours she’s the reason you’re so out of sorts today. You have no poker face I’m afraid.Something has spooked you or you would be in your office right now.”

“I came here to check on you and get you back to your job Henry. Langston is just a complication but we have bigger things to worry about now. She shouldn’t be here.” Dolls replies picking up the boards he needs.

He shuffles into the bathroom and carefully lays down the boards for the back half of the floor. One by one he applies the pieces to the mortar and drills in the screws to secure the second layer. He attaches the last board as Henry walks in and takes a seat behind him.

“I have wronged many people in my lifetime and I have been wronged too. If I had the chance to make things right I would try and you should do the same. Nothing can be bad enough to warrant a wasted second chance Dolls.”

He doesn’t say it but Dolls doesn’t think he deserves a second chance. He does tell Henry why he doesn’t deserve any more chances and how he hurt Langston.

Langston and Xavier had met in Afghanistan on his first official Black Badge mission. They spent a year chasing man eating demons side by side and fell in love. Civilian life was hard on the couple when they returned and were faced multiple miscarriages and Xavier’s resulting drinking problem. It took four miscarriages before Langston was able to carry a child to eighteen weeks. Xavier had been convinced they would have a son but one night Langston was awoken by searing pain. Their son made it to four months gestation before Langston delivered him on their bathroom floor. They hadn’t even given him a name yet.

“After he died we just spiraled out of control. Langston stopped coming home and I spent my days drunk trying to numb myself. A year after he died Lucado came to me with a mission and I left. Langston was gone when I got back and I hadn’t seen her since I left until she showed up.”

They sat in silence until Xavier got a call from Waverly. He could no longer avoid his pain or his job. Dolls drove back to town slowly so he could collect himself. He had fucking demons to kill.


	9. The Ballad of Me and My Brain

Waverly had practically tackled Doc when he showed up at the station with Dolls. She had been worrying herself sick about him and Wynonna since Alice had been evacuated. Seeing them both somewhat sober and back to work made her the happiest she’d been since she held Alice for the first time that day at Shorty’s. 

 

Doc was happy to ease the young woman’s mind and let her cling to him for a few minutes before he broke the embrace and got down to business. On the ride back into town, Xavier had been quiet and distant like he was when the men had first met. The cowboy figured the Deputy was just trying to distance himself from the memories dislodged by the confession about his late son. The reality of it was still too raw for Doc himself and it wasn’t even his experience. 

 

“So I guess everyone’s here now so let’s get started. Sam and Dean already know basics so there’s no need to wait for them.” Langston said as the group piled around the table. The Agent had been looking into the Cult and Asmodeus for longer than she wanted to admit. Years and years had gone by without any concrete leads and she was scared this time would be no different. The Cult and Asmodeus needed to be eliminated. 

 

“You all know about the deal between Sheriff Clootie and the demon known as Asmodeus thanks to Waverly’s research but there’s more to the story. Asmodeus feeds off of the manipulation and destruction he causes by controlling others. Bulshar Clootie created an army of followers that sought of any and every relic, charm, and artifact that could produce the power to bring back his sons. The Cult was like a supernatural magnet for Asmodeus and his powers once he escaped Hell.” Langston rambled pulling out a stack of files. She passed around the large stack until everyone around the table had one in their hands. 

 

“The original deal the two made was supposed to resurrect Sakalia and the Clooties’ dead sons. Asmodeus needed a Witch to perform a spell strong enough to break open the divide between life and death but he’s the only one that can enter Hell and leave freely. Clootie opened the divide but didn’t want to let Asmodeus get his jollies off. The Witch tried to save their kids and seal the divide with Asmodeus trapped inside but the spell backfired. The Clooties trapped Sakahlia’s essence in that ring your Widow had hoping to use her power to sidestep the need for Asmodeus.” Mac said picking up where Langston left off on cue. 

 

The files Langston had passed out were full of reports of ritualistic murders, artifact thefts, and suspicious disappearances dating back to 1887. The descendants of suspected witches, warlocks, and even some of Jeremy’s possible Revenants were tagged as being Bulshar’s followers. Two hundred years worth of the most powerful magical objects and supernatural beings were headed their way thanks to the Widows breaking the damn seals. 

 

“Mac and I were able to find the link between the Clooties and Asmodeus but we didn’t know where the sons of bitches would be headed until we noticed the activity of Black Badge’s servers coming out of this area. Wyatt’s Revenants are producing enough pain and chaos to sustain Asmodeus for quite a while. Dolls and I think we can conjure him with help from the Winchesters but we don’t know how to defeat him yet.” Langston said looking from person to person as she spoke. 

 

“So we are going to conjure the King of Hell to ask him to help us kill Clootie without knowing how to kill him.” Doc spat angrily. The force of his outburst made Waverly and Jeremy jump and earned him a look of disapproval from Wynonna. 

 

Doc couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Trading one devil creature for another sounded like a death wish to him. How could the people that had saved his life countless time in the last year be suggesting this half assed plan? 

 

“No one is conjuring anything until we have a solid plan. Langston reached out to two friends of hers that hunt supernatural beings for a living. If they think this can’t be done then we back off and find another way. This is the only option we have so far but that doesn’t mean we’re diving in without checking the water first.” Dolls replied calmly. 

 

“Yeah Henry it’s just our plan A right now. Jeremy and I are still researching and we’ve all agreed to back off if we can’t come up with a solid plan. We just can’t sit around and do nothing while Bulshar and his pack of shit tickets zone in on Purgatory.” Waverly said sassily. 

 

“Look Henry it’s not the best idea but it’s all we have. We can’t just let this asshole take over. You owe Clootie the ass whipping of her immortal life and we’re going to make sure she gets it. I need you with us okay. We all need you.” Wynonna said as she grabbed Doc’s hand from across the table. He met her gaze with a sigh and held it for moment without a word. 

 

“Yeah Doc out of all of us you should want the most revenge. The Widows took your immortality for that creepy Bulshar bastard. He deserves to rot in Hell with them for it!” Jeremy blurted awkwardly. 

 

Leave it to Jeremy to spill the beans about his former immortality to strangers. Doc knew Dolls and the rest of the team trusted Agent Reed and Maclay but he didn’t know them from Adam. Damn Jeremy really needed to work on his filter. 

 

“Wait you were immortal but aren’t any more? Holy Saint Rocco you really are Doc Holliday! I have been a fan of yours since I was just a boy. I thought you were all were just fucking with me.” Mac shouted with a laugh. He jumped up and pulled Doc into an awkward hug despite the cowboy’s shouts of protest. 

 

“Mac has an affinity for American culture. He’s very partial to outlaws and mobsters.” Langston added for the group’s benefit. 

 

The Scot holds on for a little while longer before breaking the embrace and patting Doc’s back softly. Nicole watches carefully as Henry straightens his hat and slowly scoots himself away from Mac. Waverly was the only person besides Wynonna that Henry hugged and showed affection for. Nicole couldn’t help but smile at how loved her girlfriend was by the stoic likes of Doc and Dolls. 

 

“Sam and Dean Winchester have been in the business of the supernatural for over a decade. They’ve literally been to Hell and back so I’m damn sure we can end these bastards for good. I’m not stupid enough to risk the lives of others on a half baked theory.” Langston said calmly as Doc listened intently. The look in her eyes was all too familiar for Doc. He knew revenge better than anyone and he knew how volatile it could be. 

 

“While I do not wish to cross any lines Ms. Reed I do know you have a reason for pursuing such a wild plan as this. Care to share your motivations with the rest of us?” Henry asked. The edges of his mustache were practically on end with anger. 

 

The whole room turned to face the Agent whose cheeks were redder than Nicole’s hair. Dolls was searching for an answer in his ex’s face but her body language said all he needed to know. Judging from the way her body had stiffened, Doc was onto something. 

 

“I’m gonna grab some coffee. Waverly, Jeremy how about you join me.” Nicole said clearing her throat awkwardly. She pulled her girlfriend and Jeremy to their feet as she stood up and headed for the door. Things were about to get weird. 

 

“Officer Haught wait. He’s right. I haven’t been honest about my motives. Two years ago in April I was a guest speaker for a friend of mine at her lecture at Chicago University. I presented my thesis on North American Cults and a student approached me afterwards. Emma Hannigan was dragged into the cult by Emma’s ex husband.After the birth of her son Ben, Emma was afraid for his safety. I promised her I would help get them to safety and I blew it.” Langston pulled a withering photo from her wallet. 

 

Emma had given Langston the photo of Ben to remind her of how serious she was about bringing down the cult. The baby had thick black curls and piercing blue eyes that had haunted her ever since they had gone missing. The chances of Emma still being alive were next to none but Ben was still out there. Langston could feel it. 

 

“Reed and I were arranging for Emma and Ben to be given new identities and relocated but someone figured out she was helping us. By the time we got to the rendezvous point they were both gone. There’s been no sign of either of them since.” Mac whispered solemnly. 

 

“I made a promise I couldn’t keep and she paid the price. So yeah Doc I have a motive for wanting to end that bastard and his groupies. No one leaves the Cult of Bulshar alive! Emma trusted me with her life and I fucked up okay.” Langston shouted frantically. 

She had spent too many days and nights agonizing over poor Ben. The boy would be two years old now if the cult hadn’t killed him out of revenge for his mother’s betrayal. Emma’s husband Russell had been second in command of Chicago’s branch of Bulshar’s minions putting the boy and his mother right in the middle of the danger. God she hoped Ben was still alive and somehow still with Emma. 

 

“So we end this demon bastard and his army of goons and save this boy. I’m really fucking tired of demons fucking with the lives of innocent kids.” Wynonna’s voice was layered with anger as she stood up and pulled a bottle from the stash in her nearby desk drawer. The liquor was strong and burned when she took a disturbingly long pull from the bottle. 

 

“Nonna maybe you should get some rest. You’ve been working really hard today and after Alice…” Waverly’s voice trailed off quietly. The younger Earp didn’t want to put her sister’s suffering on display but she was worried. Drinking had always been Wynonna’s thing but she was entering Ward Earp territory dangerously fast. 

 

“After Alice what Waves? You can say it. I sent my newborn away from Purgatory and me and these motherfucking Revenants because I can’t keep her safe. My own kid is better off without me. Hell maybe this time I’ll finally get this whole abandoning a loved one right.” Wynonna added for Mac and Langston’s benefit. 

 

The heir’s words were purely venomous for Waverly’s heart. Waverly bolted from the room with tears racing from her brown eyes. Nicole glared at the older woman before chasing after her girlfriend and Doc. Wynonna seemed unfazed as she took yet another pull of whiskey and followed them out the door with her eyes. 

 

“Earp go home and don’t come back until you can get yourself together. We have the fight of our lives coming up and you’re too wasted to shoot that damn gun of yours. If you can’t pull it together then you’re risking this team and Alice’s safety!” Dolls shouted yanking the bottle from her hands. 

 

In a rush of anger, Wynonna kicked a chair and stormed out of the office. Dolls watched her leave quietly unsure of what to say. 

 

“Jeremy can you and Mac help me prepare dossiers for Sam and Dean? They’ll be here in a few hours and won’t want to waste any time. I’ll even buy dinner from that Thai place you mentioned earlier.” Langston added cheerfully with her eyes still on Xavier. It was going to be one a long ass night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. The Man Who Sold The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familar faces show up in Purgatory to aid Team Dolls in fighting Bulshar.

Dean smiled as he turned the radio up louder than he should with his brother trying to sleep in the seat next to him. Sam jumped as the sound of “Black Hole Sun” violently assaulted his eardrums. Dean’s mischievous laugh echoed over Chris Cornell’s voice annoying a very tired Sam. The moment Dean had gotten off the phone with Langston Reed he’d become even more dick like than usual much to Sam’s expense.

“Son of a bitch Dean! Did you really have to do that? I’ve been awake for the last thirty six hours unlike you who got a full night’s sleep the past two days.” Sam barked. He angrily pulled his phone from his pocket and hit the home button to find the time.

8:13 PM  
He’d managed to get less than half an hour of “sleep” this time before Dean harassed him. The last case they’d worked had gotten Sam briefly possessed, a broken finger, and one massive headache he hadn’t shaken just yet. Sam just wanted to rest but Dean had insisted he spend the morning pouring over their dad’s journal. John Winchester’s journal was one hell of a catalog on the weirdest most dangerous supernatural beings and occurrences.

“Come on Sammy just relax a little. We’re a couple miles out of Purgatory. I’m dropping your sleepy ass off at the hotel to get some sleep. I’ll check in with Reed and get the lowdown on what we’re dealing with and fill you in tomorrow.” Dean said as he turned the music down.

The back to back cases were starting to take a toll on Sam that Dean had never seen before. They’d survived the unimaginable time and time again and his little brother was really starting to unravel. Dean had only agreed to help Langston because he owed her for saving his brother’s life six years ago. Once the case Langston needed help with was over he was never going to hear from her again.

A “Welcome to Purgatory” sign blurred past them as Dean pressed harder on the gas. Twelve hours in his beloved car were making him stir crazy and he needed out. The two lane road into Purgatory was lined with open fields until the town came into view just short of two miles later. Purgatory was smaller than he had imagined on the drive. Two lines of shops ran parallel to the main street leading up to a cluster of buildings in the middle of the town.

At the far end of the road, the only hotel in Purgatory sat sandwiched between a tourism center and a grocery store. Dean pulled up and whipped into an empty parking spot, putting the car in park quickly. Sam scowled but nonetheless unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled his bag from the back. His little brother’s six foot frame awkwardly unfolded as he climbed out the car and slammed the door. Dean was back on the road before Sam’s feet hit the sidewalk in front of the hotel as he headed towards the Purgatory Police Department.

Dean waited until after the next song was over to get out of the car. He couldn’t not finish “Pennyroyal Tea” it was his favorite. The steering wheel of his beloved car doubled as a drum set while the eldest Winchester enjoyed the three minute tune. Once the song was over, Dean turned the car off and headed into the station in full blown demon hunting mode.

The building that housed the station Langston had told him about was a hell of a lot smaller than he imagined. He had figured a local police station equipped with a paranormal investigation team would be more modern. Purgatory PD was far from it with the lack of technology he noticed on his way to the front desk.

“Hello may I help you sir.” The small cop at the front desk asked with a eerily cheerful smile.

“Ugh yeah Agent Morrison I’m looking for Agents Reed and Maclay from Black Badge. Agent Reed is expecting me.” Dean replied with a smile and a quick flash of his fake badge.

“I’ll take it from here Lonnie. Thank you for coming Dean. Where’s Sam?” Reed asked as she appeared from behind a frosted paned door. She was smiling ear to ear at him like he had told the world’s best joke. Damn Dean had really missed her.

“Sammy went ahead to the hotel to get some rest. This last case really kicked his ass. I owe you after you helped me with Sam and we’re happy to help. So where’s this kickass team you told me about?” Dean asked, following Reed into a larger room.

The room had a huge table in the middle where Mac and two other men were huddled around laptops and old books. Reed and Dean’s entrance didn’t even disturb them as they remained glued to the objects in front of them. The small dark haired man next to Mac noticed the new face first and all but jumped out of his skin.

“Jeremy just breathe. Dean it’s been a while man. How have you been?” Dolls said reaching out his hand for Dean to shake.

“I’m doing a hell of a lot better since I seen you last Deputy Marshall. It looks like Purgatory of all places has been treating you right man.” Dean answered.

“This is Jeremy our resident evil genius. I’m afraid the rest of Xavier’s team is out of the office for the rest of the night.” Mac offered with a devious smile.

“I’m Dean. So where’s the best pie in this town? I can’t hunt demons on an empty stomach.”

“Well the diner down the street makes really good desserts. They’re open until eleven too so you’ve got plenty of time to sample all the pies.” Dolls said handing over two large file folders.

“Mac and Jeremy put together dossiers for you and Sam. It’s all the information we have on the Cult and Asmodeus. We figured you would want to get some rest and get up to speed before diving in.” Reed explained.

“I’ll make you a deal. Show me this diner with the awesome pie and I’ll let you fill me in.” Dean replied as he flipped through the folder.

Fifteen minutes later, Jeremy, Langston, and Mac were watching Dean impressively devour a dozen slices of pie. Dean found it ironic that after his various brushes with Hell itself, a place called Purgatory could feel like his own person Heaven on earth. Damn the pie was insanely good.

“So the connection between Asmodeus and this Cult is new. The last time we spoke you were still trying to make sense of all the legends and rumors about that Sheriff.” Dean managed in between bites of “Raspberry Rum” pie.

“Yeah Horace left me all of his research. He was convinced of the connection because of a series of letters a former Deputy under the Sheriff wrote.” Reed replied solemnly.

Horace had been an expert on all things otherworldly and Langston’s father figure. Dean had always envied how close Horace and Langston were. Dr. Wilmington had been a huge help to the boys over the years before he passed away. Dean and Sam had made a point to be at the funeral and ever since then they had been in touch with Langston.

“Reed says you can help us kill these bastards. I know you have a history of dealing with Black Badge related things unofficially. I’m willing to offer you and your brother a consulting partnership with full credentials in exchange for help with Asmodeus and the Cult.” Xavier spoke up noticing the sudden tension.

“No offense Deputy Marshall but my brother and I don’t work with the Feds. We aren’t the type to play by the rules.” Dean says as he finishes off another piece of pie.

“Black Badge has imploded. There are only a handful of agents in Canada now and barely twice that many in the States. You and your brother have a particular skill set that could be beneficial to my team and we have resources that could help you. If you help us I can get you and Sam legitimate credentials in exchange for help here in Purgatory when we need it.” Dolls explained.

Damn the offer sounded good. Dean knew the partnership could help immensely with their cases. He and Sam had been using less than official means to gain access to crime scenes and evidence for over a decade. Maybe it was time to go legit and actually have a salary for once.

“Once this demon bastard is back in Hell where he belongs we’ll talk. Now if you’ll excuse me I need some rest,”Dean stood up and slapped a wad of bills onto the table,”I’ll see you tomorrow morning bright and early.”


	11. One Piece At A Time

The next morning Sam was dressed, eating breakfast, and taking notes on the file Deputy Dolls had given them when Dean woke up. Sam was sipping his coffee and reading intently when Dean finally climbed out bed.

“It’s already a quarter ‘til seven so you might want to hurry up and shower. Langston texted you an hour and a half ago and wants us to meet her at Black Badge at seven.” Sam said as he watched his brother stumbled into the bathroom.

Sam had woken up just after five in the morning and couldn’t get back to sleep. The younger Winchester decided to delve right into the dossier Dean had left on top of his bag. The file was full of information that Sam was sure could help defeat Asmodeus. His yellow legal pad was full of notes he’d scratched down about the demon king.

“Nah I’ll brush my teeth and we’ll head out. I have a feeling Langston has something important to tell us or she wouldn’t have texted so early.” Dean shouted from the bathroom.

“Hey Dean I found a passage in Dad’s journal about Asmodeus. Did you know Dad had a run in with him in ninety-two and ended up with a concussion and five broken ribs? I really think we’re going to need Cas’s help with this one.” Sam called hesitantly.

Castiel was a friend, ally, and more specifically an angel who had experience with killing demons. Sam and Dean would pick the angel to back them in any fight and Asmodeus was about to give them one hell of a fight. It couldn’t hurt to have a famed western gunslinger, a demon ending heir, a lizard man, two covert agents, and an angel on their team.

Dean hated to admit it but Sam was right. Cas has been flying under the angel radar so to speak after he was hurt a few months before. It took a hell of a lot to kill an angel but mental wounds from the incident were still open. He came out of the bathroom and pulled on a fresh shirt while feeling his younger brother’s eyes on him with every move. Dean didn’t want to talk about Cas in general let alone talk about him possibly being put in danger.

Sam could tell his brother didn’t want to talk about Castiel so he didn’t push the subject anymore. He packed up the files and John’s journal into his bag and grabbed the donuts he had hidden under a stack of research.

“No way Cas needs a break. The last time he helped us he was almost obliterated by an Angel Sword. Come on we don’t want to be late to the party.” Dean smirked as he snatched up his keys and wallet and headed out the door.

Sam followed him out without another word about Cas. They had a job to do and fighting over their friend wasn’t a part of it. Once they were done for the day, Sam would sit down and discuss Castiel with his brother.

The cold weather of Purgatory cut through Sam’s layers of clothes like a knife as he followed Dean down the street. Purgatory wasn’t what he had imagined from it’s name on the drive up. Five minutes of walking left them right outside a quaint brick building with “Purgatory Police Department” spelled out on the wall.

Dean whipped open the front door and waltzed right past a uniformed officer without blinking. Sam didn’t even feel like protesting his brother’s actions so he simply followed him into a large room. The room was twice the size of the area they had just walked through with large wooden table centered in front of a white board. A group of people Sam recognized from the dossier were sipping from coffee mugs huddled around Langston who had an open laptop in front of her.

“Team I’d like you to meet Dean and Sam Winchester. Guys this is Waverly, her sister Wynonna, Doc Holliday, Jeremy Chetri, Nicole Haught, and you know Reed and Maclay.” Xavier said quickly making introductions. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Wynonna look Sam up and down with her trademark devious grin. She was gawking at the hunter like he was the last donut in the box and it annoyed Xavier more than he wanted to admit.

“Oh I ugh brought donuts for everyone.” Sam said as he set the box in the middle of the table, “I figured we could all use the sugar rush this early.”

Sam Winchester was massive compared to his older brother. The man towered over everyone in the room but somehow his long hair and puppy dog eyes made him seem more like Jeremy than Dolls. While Dean’s hair was short and his face clean shaven, Sam’s hair was almost as long as Nicole’s and his face covered in matching stubble.

“Hell yeah! God I like these friends of Secret Agent Barbie.” Wynonna smirked as she grabbed a donut for each hand.

“Did you get the chance to look at our work up of the Cult and Asmodeus?” Reed asked through pursed lips.

“I browsed it but Harvard here took notes like a good little boy.” Dean smiled facetiously as he pulled up a chair.

Waverly noticed the flush of Sam’s cheeks as he dug into a backpack and pulled out a legal pad and a Black Badge file. It was nice to know someone else took research as serious as she did. Her own notebook for Black Badge related things was filled with notes on incantations, myths, articles, and academic works on the Cult and Asmodeus.

“I was going through the file this morning and I noticed you’ve been collecting articles and stories about various thefts across North America. I looked into some of the items that were taken and I think I found a pattern.” Sam explained as he flipped through the legal pad until he found the page he was looking for.

“Yeah the cases were reported to Black Badge because of the mysterious circumstances surrounding the thefts.” Dolls said as he sat down, “Targets that Black Badge were monitoring disappeared around the same time with similar circumstances.”

“The thefts were all pulled off under impossible conditions. A sword from Ancient Israel that was housed in a secure Montreal museum was snatched without any alarms sounding or guards noticing. The display was armed with laser sensors, heat detection, and bulletproof proof glass.” Langston added remembering the case.

Her first official lead case had been investigating the links between the missing marks and the thefts. Every single item had been taken without any disturbances to the high tech display cases and vaults that housed the antiques. The case took a dark turn when a young woman’s body was found mutilated at a crime scene with the Cult’s symbol cut into her body.

“Then there’s an old wooden shield and an ancient dagger on these goons’ hit list. So they’re stealing old ass weapons what's the point?”Dean said as he flipped through the file while scarfing down a donut.

“Wait those were the items the Cult was after?” Waverly asked enthusiastically. She jumped from her chair and rushed over to her stack of language texts. The artifacts in the file were taken because of a pattern!

“Yeah they made off with the sword and we found the plans for the other heists on the body. Floor plans, lists of security cameras, and the shift changes of the guards were all on the body. The museum got an anonymous tip that the thefts were legitimate and all were moved to classified locations.” Sam explained hesitantly.

Waverly grabbed her Ancient Occult studies book and slammed down onto the table. She just couldn’t shake the idea that the items weren’t random. The three pieces of history were chosen by the Cult for a reason and that reason couldn’t be good.

“The sons of Balthazar went on to become great warriors after Asmodeus’ demise. They were like Attila the Hun, Alexander the Great, and Napoleon in one. It was an ancient belief that if one died in battle their weapon would trap their soul until they could be resurrected. The Cult wants the brothers’ weapons so they can defeat Asmodeus again.” Waverly yelled excitedly.

“They’re going to resurrect Ariel, Adameen, and Alfour! Three of the greatest warriors in history can’t kill Asmodeus but they can stall him until Bulshar absorbs Sakahlia’s powers!” Sam jumped up like a bat out of Hell. He and Waverly finished each other’s thoughts while the rest of the group looked on in confusion. The youngest Winchester and the younger Earp continued their nerd love fest as everyone else watched them like they were escaped mental patients.

“I think your sister broke my brother.” Dean said quietly before returning his attention to his donut.

“We need to steal those artifacts before the Cult does. Sam, Waverly, and Jeremy prep for the summoning of Asmodeus. Make a list of what you need and Wynonna and Officer Haught will get it. Xavier and I will contact the museum and secure the weapons. Dean I know you want to keep him out of this but we will need Castiel. Doc we’ll need fire power and from what I hear you’re the man for that job. There’s no turning back now guys.” Langston barked out.

“Sam get me a Cliffnotes version of everything you can find on those weapons and how to preserve them for transport. If we want to make off with them without any problems we’ll need to make this look as legit as possible. “ Xavier replied as he cracked his knuckles and headed into his office with Langston.

“So pretty boy, baby sis, and genius boy what do we need to witchy woo this demon thing to Purgatory?”

“Candles, a sacred ground, lavender, the blood of a priest, and some other ingredients.” Sam replies as he writes the items down furiously.

“Don’t forget the blessed holy water, sage, and demon blood.” Waverly adds nonchalantly without looking up from her book.

“I’ve got the herbs and holy water covered. Heir do you think you can handle the demon blood?” Sam asked with a flash of his grin for Wynonna’s benefit.

“Don’t tease me unless you mean it baby Winchester. Haughtsauce and I will handle the demon blood, candles, and priest blood,”Wynonna said as she grabbed Nicole’s arm, “I’m surely going to hell anyway.” Wynonna swiped the list from Sam and pulled a very unenthusiastic Nicole out of the office.

“Purgatory’s first church was torn down in the thirties but the bedrock it was built on is still intact. Wynonna and I had to exterminate some supernatural eggs down there a while back. We can seal it off to the public and have Dolls make it legit.” Waverly thought out loud.

They both agreed that the space was probably their best chance at holy ground in Purgatory. With the location chosen, Waverly went back to scouring her books and John Winchester’s impressively thorough journal for all things Asmodeus related. Sam stuck to compiling any and everything about vacuum sealed containers for Dolls and Langston’s museum raid. The weapons were ancient and fragile and would need to be carefully transported.

“This journal belonged to your dad? He has the wrong incantation here this doesn’t translate correctly.” Waverly asked breaking the silence in the room.

Sam looked up from his screen to find the young woman seated in the middle of the table of four books open around her. The sight reminded him of when Dean would sneak him into the back room of the comic store on his birthday when they were kids. John was usually gone so Dean always tried to make birthdays special by getting Sam a look at Green Arrow comics. Waverly Earp looked like a kid in a candy shop surround by all of her books.

“Our dad managed to fend off Asmodeus with that incantation in ninety-eight. Are you sure you speak Ancient Yiddish?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“Yo ikh bin zikher ir ongeblozn askhoul.” Waverly responded with a smile to a very confused Sam. “I said yes I’m sure you pompous asshole.”

“Oh I don’t mean to offend it’s just my dad only shared this world with Dean and I. He was ugh gone a lot when I was younger and Dean was all I had for awhile. I guess this journal and the people he saved made it feel like he wasn’t running from me.” Sam offered solemnly.

Waverly’s heart fell to her toes. The man was somehow a six foot tall puppy. A puppy Waverly didn’t want to see hurt.

“I understand my mom left when I was four, Wynonna accidentally killed our abusive alcoholic father two years later, and then she left me for three years. I’m glad you had your brother.”

“Me too. So what’s wrong with my dad's incantation?”

“One of the words is spelled wrong. The mistake renders this spell completely useless. It’s a common mistake with translation actually. I can locate the right form of the word but I’ll need the server at the homestead.”

“I’ll get Xavier to show me where the sacred ground is. Let me give you my cell number so you can keep me updated.” Sam ripped a piece of from the bottom of his page of notes and scribbled his number for Waverly. He was starting to really like Purgatory


	12. Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of this story so don’t worry there’s more to come!

The girl was thrashing around in her sleep as if she were being punished in Dante’s Hell. Her small frame was covered in sweat despite the efforts to comfort her. Empathy was a rather fascinating experience. The girl was trapped in a nightmare where a much smaller version of her was cowering in a corner of a room as a man and two other children fought off strange creatures.

A wave of his hand and he was able to manipulate the darkness in her dream until only light remained. The woman was now dreaming of the dimpled smile of a redhead, a stoic look from a muscled man, and mustache clad man and a mouthy woman pulling sips of liquor from a bottle of whiskey. She was finally feeling a sense of peace finally as her movements eased. This woman was touched by the darkness of others but none of her own. Asmodeus was quite intrigued by Waverly Earp.  
……………  
Twelve hours earlier….  
Waverly’s nose crinkled at the smell of the basement floor as she walked down the descending staircase. The air was dry and smelled of mold and stagnant water. She was running late thanks to Black Badge’s lack of information on the correct verb tenses of ancient Yiddish words.

The doorway to the basement room was illuminated by candlelight as Waverly rushed into the room. Everyone was waiting on her even Dolls and Langston. They had managed to commandeer the artifacts from the file and transport them back to Purgatory in the time it took Waverly to go to the homestead, do her research, and make it back to town.

“Nice of you to show baby girl. Haught here was about to send a search party to find you.” Wynonna smarted off as Waverly pulled off her coat.

Dolls, Sam, and Dean were hunched over a table of supplies for the ceremony whispering intently to one another. Jeremy and Mac were spreading out lit candles around a symbol on the floor. Doc was hovering in the far corner taking slow puffs of a cigarette very stoically.Nicole and Wynonna had obviously been pacing around the room waiting for Waverly to return.

“It took longer than I expected. Sam are we ready to go?”

“Yeah but there’s ugh something we need to discuss. We need someone “pure of heart,soul, and mind” to lead the ritual. And according to the lore of Sakhalia that would be you..” Sam added hesitantly.

“There’s no way in hell we’re putting her in the crosshairs of some demon!” Wynonna shouted as she lunged at Sam.

“Dolls you can’t actually support this move. She has no training whatsoever.” Nicole said, pulling Wynonna back from the men by her shoulders.

Waverly’s heart sank at their words. She had always known she didn’t have the kind of training Dolls or Nicole had, but dammit she was a grown woman!

“I’ll do it.” Waverly said with her eyes meeting Dolls’ from across the room.

“Waves you can’t. I won’t lose another sister to demons.”

Damn. Wynonna just had to bring Willa’s death into the mix. The guilt from her merciful murder of Willa had weighed on her older sister since the moment she pulled the trigger. Wynonna was scared enough that she was admitting it out loud.

“I am the only one fluent in the language of the incantation. This could be the only way to stop Bulshar and his brainwashed minions. I’m not six anymore Wynonna. I’m the one for the job.”

Waverly had spent her entire life trying to find her place. The place where she belonged and could be herself free from the pain of Ward, the curse, and the mother that couldn’t stick around to raise her. This was her chance and she was taking it dammit!

“Don’t you dare get yourself into trouble baby girl. I need you Angel Pants.” Wynonna whispered as she pulled Waverly into her arms. The embrace was tender and more gentle than Wynonna’s trademark abrasive affection. It was like she was six years old again afraid of Ward and in need of comfort.

“I promise Bacon Donut.” Waverly’s eyes were misty at the softness in her sister’s voice.

Doc pulled his hat from head and swiftly put out his cigarette. The embers disintegrated under the weight of his step as closed the distance between himself and Waverly. The man had never been one to show his emotions especially after his beloved mother’s death but this situation was just as serious. It was Waverly.

“I do not plan on trying to persuade you to step away from this ceremony. I know you have a mind of unbelievable knowledge and you are the one for this job.” Doc wrapped his arms around Waverly and affectionately gave her a light squeeze. “I suppose I am trying to express my deep support.”

The show of emotion from Doc warmed Waverly’s heart. She pulled away with a sense of great pride in the fact that the one and only Doc Holliday believed in her.

“Thank you Henry for everything.” Waverly held back her tears as she turned to the woman she loved.

Nicole didn’t speak even though her heart felt like it was being ripped from her chest. She smiled lightly as Waverly kissed her like their lives depended on it. The younger Earp broke away and took a deep breath to calm herself and grabbed the book from Sam.

“It’s all set up. Just read the incantation three times and add the vials of blood after the first chant and then again after the second. We’ll be here the whole time.” Sam couldn’t help but feel like he was sending the girl to her death.

“Listen Earp no matter what he says remember that he’s evil. This thing is powerful but you have all the cards. Stay in the edge of the circle here and he can’t touch you.” Dolls said quickly before engulfing her small frame into a tight hug.

The room was silent as everyone moved away from the symbol and left Waverly in its midst. She gave up on the fear of what was to come and straightened the notepad she had written the correct incantation on. It was game time.

“Hey Waves just be careful okay. We’ve still got that bucket list of yours to finish.” Nicole’s eyes filled with tears as she spoke.

The day Waverly had told her she wanted to be more than friends she had rambled on about the things she wanted to do with her life. Waverly had been impulsive and scared out of her mind that day ,while Nicole had been patient and respectful the whole way. Ambushing Nicole that day had been the smartest and yet the most spontaneous thing her obsessive planner brain had ever done.

“די טיפפיש טיפיש מיט די פלאַמז איז אַ גוט ויסגעצייכנט העיליק בלוט מיר אויך האָבן שפּאַס פֿאַר די פרייז פון דער בעסטער פּרייַז.,” Waverly begins the Yiddish chant, emptying the vial of priest’s blood into the bowl in front of her, “די טיפפיש טיפיש מיט די פלאַמז איז אַ גוט ויסגעצייכנט העיליק בלוט מיר אויך האָבן שפּאַס פֿאַר די פרייז פון דער בעסטער פּרייַז.”

Once the blood touches the surface of the bowl’s contents the symbols on the concrete slowly begins to glow. The bright light intensified as she added the second vial and the whole room began to quiver around them.

Waverly’s body felt as if electricity was coursing through every inch of her body. The final chant of John’s spell left her lips as an orb of pure white light engulfed Waverly’s body. A dark cloud materialized before her and took the shape of a man before anyone in the room could blink.

And in an instant, the light was gone and all that remained was Waverly Earp and King of Hell Asmodeus himself standing toe to toe locked in a gaze.

“My my my what do we have here.” Asmodeus cackled with dark eyes surveying the mortal in his personal space.

In a frantic jerk of his Earth form’s arm, Asmodeus brought his hand up to caress Waverly’s cheek. The touch sparked a blue light that pulled the young woman into a coma like state. A single tear flowed from Waverly’s eye as a flash of images took over her vision. It was her and Nicole standing in front of their family being married, a baby with soft red peach fuzz, and Waverly standing over a pile of dead bodies with black Mikshun like eyes.

“How wondrous you truly are pure. The naivety of humans is just so trivial. We”ll have to remedy that.” Asmodeus cackled with a toothy evil grin.

And with that Asmodeus the Demon King of Hell and Waverly Earp disappeared into thin air.


End file.
